Undead Apocalypse 1: Resident Evil
by shadowglove
Summary: xover w/ Resident Evil. Chloe was trying to smuggle out the virus to out Lex Luthor's real work, Sam just didn't care anymore and listened to Ruby. Now they are both in the Hive, and must battle the undead if they're to reach the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural/Resident Evil.**

Period: Resident Evil 1, AU Smallville, Post Season 3 Pre Season 4 Supernatural.

Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 145: Writer's Choice – The Undead.

* * *

Chloe was used to going undercover for her work, but she'd never found a unit as hard to infiltrate as this one, and to be truthful, she'd only been able to because of the help she'd gotten from Lana.

When the lovely brunette realized the things Umbrella Corp, her husband's corporation, was doing, she'd told Chloe _everything_. She'd been in shock as she relayed the information of the viral and genetic (to name a few) experiments that were being conducted in the underground facility under raccoon city. She'd known that Lex Luthor had his dark side, but she hadn't wanted to believe that it could go this deep.

Chloe, who had had the unfortunate experience of having been kidnapped and _experimented_ on thanks to him, _could_, and was only too happy to take the risk of infiltrating the corporation if it meant bringing him down.

Lex Luthor was dangerous.

It was thanks to his experiments with meteor infected that he'd left them a near extinct population. He'd used meteor infected against meteor infected, and when his side had won he'd had them killed as well.

He was the reason the League was dead.

Chloe closed her eyes against the memory.

Not even Clark had been safe.

Chloe still had nightmares of him dying in a hysterical Lois' arms.

She was the only meteor infected that she knew of who was still alive…and that was because Lex had realized that he just couldn't _kill_ her.

Well.

He _could_ kill her.

But she wasn't remaining dead.

And one could only die a number of times before it got boring…for both parties.

That being said, there was a grudging respect and animosity between Chloe and Lex, and it'd been a _bitch_ to infiltrate the hive, but she'd been successful.

The hive was sleek, extremely hi-tech, and also, its own way, extremely _mundane_.

In the office section of it at least.

Typists typed. Assistants assisted.

They were all perfect little worker bee drones.

Chloe kept looking down at her clipboard as if consumed with what she was reading, wearing the lab coat, and thick black-framed glasses. Her hair was up in a messy, careless bun, and she ignored the people crossing her easily. She'd learnt that if one dressed as those around her, and acted calm and as if one _should_ be there, then no one really doubted it.

And she didn't only have to worry about the workers, but about the various security cameras.

Not only was the thought of the guard in the security room a danger---the Doberman guard dogs made her gulp---but Lana had said that the main Computer, called the Red Queen, had an intelligence of her own, and thus made her (in Lois' words) a dangerous little bitch.

Lois…she'd wanted to come along as well, but Chloe had told her that it would be easier to infiltrate the place if there was only one person, and so Lois had reluctantly agreed to stay behind on this mission.

Ever since Lex Luthor had killed her fiancé, and she'd realized that the Daily Planet were too afraid of him to publish the truth, Lois had quit and started to work with Chloe, who'd inherited Oliver's money when the Green Arrow _too_ had fallen to Lex Luthor and his many minions.

_This should be it_.

Stopping, looking at the door that the map Lana had given her said should house the virus and antivirus that they'd been working on, Chloe entered the thankfully empty room and hurried towards the large medical refrigerator.

She opened the door and froze when she saw the vial containers completely empty.

The sound of a gun cocking rang out throughout the silent room.

"Turn around, _slowly_."

Chloe did as told, coming face to face with a slightly older woman, brunette, with dark eyes and long hair.

The other woman was sneering at her, with a gun pointed in one hand, and a large portable container, whose strap was around her shoulder.

A container no doubt housing the many missing vials filled with the virus and antivirus.

Chloe groaned.

Only _she_ would choose to steal a virus the day it was being stolen by someone _else_!

"We're in a predicament, aren't we?" The woman announced, edging towards the door. "I don't want to shoot you---but I _will_ if you don't stay quiet."

An illegal, unknown research facility_ so_ wasn't the place Chloe wanted to demonstrate her resurrection powers, so she was forced to do as told, watching as the brunette edged closer and closer to the door, toeing it open before reaching into the container and pulling out a vial with blue liquid in it.

The virus.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"_Ciao_." And with that, the woman threw the vial and had closed and locked the door, safely behind it, before it collided and smashed against the floor, filling the room with the virus Lana had said could end _humanity as they knew it_.

Chloe brought her lab coat to her nose to try and minimized and filter the air being breathed into her lungs, but it was a small, closed in room, and while there _was_ an air vent above, there was no way she was getting out of this without two lungs filled to the brim with deadly bio warfare.

Today _so_ wasn't her day.

The blonde hurried to the door, trying to open it, but it wasn't working.

The brunette must have locked it from the other side.

Coughing into the material against her nose and mouth, Chloe looked around her, frantic, before beginning to pound on the thick metal door, calling for help, but any noise she made was instantly drowned out by the sound of a shrill alarm ringing ominously.

Either they'd noticed that the brunette wasn't a part of the hive and knew there was a breech in the compound's security…or the air filters had picked up the virus entering through the air vents and being conducted throughout the rest of the hive.

Neither were particularly good for Chloe right now.

Through the vents she could hear the faint sound of guard dogs barking and snarling in a frenzy, obviously sensing the danger that the humans in the hive were unable to.

The lights went out.

Feeling faint, Chloe tried to continue pounding but even _she_ couldn't hear the noise anymore.

Not over the screams outside.

Without warning the Halon system went off. Pillars of gas flooded into the room, sucking the oxygen out of the air, making it impossible for a fire to breathe.

A fire…

Or _people_.

Chloe brought her hands to her throat as she began to choke, her lungs burning her as she tried gasping in frantically for air, not caring anymore if the air she was breathing in was saturated with the virus in its purest form…unlike the weaker strands that were being carried to the others through the air vents.

She didn't care what she was breathing in.

She just wanted to _breathe_.

People were still screaming.

And that was the last thing Chloe heard as she died.

_Again_.

* * *

Looking around the mansion, Samuel Winchester frowned, gun cocked and loaded. He didn't trust Ruby, didn't trust that this wasn't a trap, but he didn't care anymore. Every one he'd ever loved had died, and it had all been somehow his fault.

His mother had died because she'd interrupted the visit of the demon coming to see _him_.

His father had died saving the life of his brother---who had been injured because of the demon who wanted _Sam_.

And his brother…Dean…had gone to _hell_ to save Sam after he'd died…he'd gone to hell to bring Sam back to life.

So Sam _really_ didn't care anymore.

Hell, maybe that lying bitch had done him a _favor_ and sent him into a trap.

He didn't care.

There wasn't anything to live for anyway.

Descending the sweeping staircase, he entered the luxurious hallway. Tapestries and paintings of what must be old relatives of the owners of this mansion adorned the walls. But this wasn't a quaint old house.

There was something in the air.

Something intangible.

Something _evil_.

_Resident evil_. Sam thought with a mirthless snort. _Story of my life_.

He entered the dining room, gun trained.

Like the rest of the place it was empty.

And despite no sign of life in the place the table was set for dinner.

_Creepy_.

Sam continued on with his search, finding his way into the dark, oak lined study.

The only sound was the ticking of a grandfather clock.

A sudden shadow fell across the desk, causing Sam to narrow his eyes and trained his gun towards the direction the shadow had come from.

The _garden_ outside the study.

Something was moving out there.

Emerging from the study, Sam paused as he looked at the huge marble statue in front of him. It was of a series of bizarre gothic creatures dancing around a maypole. There was a walrus wearing a waistcoat, a rabbit carrying a pocket watch, and a bald beaded knight in armor.

The statue was both beautiful and also strangely unsettling.

Very much like the whole place in general.

In the distance, he saw a movement at the entrance to an ornate hedge maze.

"Who is there?" He called out, wary, the breeze causing his hair to dance slightly.

There was no reply.

Sam cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed, catching a faint yet insistent sound.

The breeze intensified and for a moment the night sky was blocked out.

Above him a dark void appeared, twin rotors chopping silently through the night air. It was a Darkwing helicopter on stealth mode.

It disappeared over the roof of the mansion, losing altitude, coming in for a landing.

Sam's eyes widened, and he turned to the house, trying to seek refuge. He didn't know who those people were or why they were there, but he knew that they had some sort of military training, and the _last_ thing he needed was problems with the military.

Suddenly the doors were almost blown off their hinges, a dozen commandos streaming in.

They were a tight, disciplined group, dressed in black and armed to the teeth. They didn't ask Sam to get to the ground, they just knocked him down, and in seconds he was relieved of his gun and his fake badge.

One of the commandos slid an ancient oak panel in the wall to the side, revealing a computer jack point. He flipped up the screen on his sleek wrist computer and jacked in. "The mansion's primary defense was activated…and other than us I can find no other life."

"What happened to the operatives stationed here?" One of the others asked.

"Maybe _he_ can answer." Another responded, pointing her gun at Sam.

The one holding Sam against the ground tightened his hold, causing the young man to wince in pain.

The obvious leader of the team stood above Sam, granite jaw, gravel voice, a stereotype Alpha Dog. He looked at Sam's badge before tossing it to the commando who'd jacked into the system. "Kappa. What about the cop?"

The commando entered Sam's badge number into his computer. A holographic image beamed up from the computer, an image of the names and badge numbers of all the local police.

Sam winced.

Kappa shook his head. "I'm not getting verification."

The leader turned to Sam. "Who are you?"

"I'm a _cop_!" Sam snapped, from where he was being pressed against the ground, hands restrained painfully behind him by some brute. "A local cop!"

"No sir." Kappa countered, eyes still on the names and badge numbers.

The leader took out his sidearm, and pointed it straight at Sam.

"I just transferred!" Sam thought rapidly, trying to seem more annoyed and frustrated than worried. "It's my first day here! They probably don't even have me on file yet."

The leader turned to Kappa. "Well?"

Kappa thought it over and shrugged. "The locals are inefficient. It's possible."

The leader turned to Sam and seemed to stare at him through his mask.

Sam didn't back down.

Didn't look away.

The leader suddenly lowered his gun and pulled off his mask, to reveal a man of Afro-Caribbean roots, with faded scars on his face that betrayed that this was far from his first mission. "What are you doing here, Officer…?"

"Dean." Sam thought quickly, jerking out of the brutal hold the one above him had subjected him to, and getting up to his feet. "Officer Samuel Dean."

"Officer Dean." The leader nodded. "I'll repeat the question and this time I want a quick an honest answer. What are you doing here?"

"My partner got an anonymous tip that something was going down here today, and we came to investigate." Sam rubbed his wrists. "We got separated and then _you_ arrived." He glared at them. "Who are you people? What's going on here?"

The leader turned his back on Sam and turned to Kappa as the others removed their masks.

"I am Jennifer, the medic." One of the women stepped forwards. "The brute who was manhandling you is J.D., One is our leader, Kappa is our tech expert, and this is Rain."

The Latina smirked. "Parents were hippies…my revenge was to enlist."

Sam frowned. "You people are the military?"

Rain snorted. "Not quite."

The hunter was getting more and more uneasy. "Then who are you?"

"Lose your eyesight or something, officer?" J.D. asked, pointing to the badge on his flak jacket.

It read: SANITATION.

"We clean up the mess that that others leave behind."

"You got something to do with what's going on here?" One turned to Sam, eyes narrowed.

Sam met that stare unflinchingly. "I already told you why I'm here."

"Then _where_ are the operatives placed here?" One pressed.

"Where's my _partner_?" Sam pressed.

Both were at a standstill, neither backing down.

One then nodded, backing down gracefully from the confrontation, obviously believing Sam's story.

Relief didn't even _begin_ to sum up what the hunter felt at the moment.

"You're coming with us." One told him, motioning for J.D. to give Sam his gun back. "Until we can figure out what happened to _both_ our colleagues, we will stick together."

Sam nodded, relieved to have his gun back in his possession.

One turned to face the team. "Prep for entry to the Hive."

* * *

Its cargo unloaded, the helicopter rose up into the night sky.

The pilot was bathed in the cool green was of the H.U.D.

One's voice came through with digital clarity. "This is Alpha. Team preparing for entry to the Hive. We'll be out of contact will we secure a hard wire."

The pilot nodded, although he knew that One couldn't see him. "Roger sir."

* * *

Kappa flipped open a tile on the intricate floor mosaic, revealing another jack point.

Sam stood next to One, confused and intrigued.

Where the _hell_ had Ruby sent him?

Kappa watched the scrolling holographic numbers that hovered above his computer. "Entry to the Hive in three…two…one."

On the pattern on the floor, a giant Art Deco spiral suddenly began to move. The arms of the spiral started to unlock as a huge chunk of the floor began to sink beneath the ground.

Sam watched in amazement as the floor they were standing on slipped gracefully beneath the earth. Ancient wood paneled walls were replaced with polished high tech steel plates.

"What the _hell_?" He whispered, his shock seeming to put the others at ease for some reason. Sam turned to One. "Sir?"

"What is it, officer?"

"How deep are we going?" The hunter asked, not sure why he felt as if he were dealing with his father at the moment.

"Right to the bottom." One replied.

Where was the _bottom_? "And when it get there?"

"We're going to see the Queen." One said, as if this should make sense. "And then we're going to kill her."

* * *

In the cockpit of the Darkwing, the pilot set the clock on the H.U.D. to 03 hours 00 minutes. The numbers began to countdown as he picked up his mic, waiting till the H.U.D. read _SECURE_ before sending a message.

"Darkwing to White Queen...Alpha Team has entered the Hive. All communications down. Awaiting hard wire response."

"Roger Darkwing." A young female voice replied. "The clock is running."

* * *

The platform carrying Sam and the Sanitation Team came to rest in a vast underground cavern. It was a natural creation, but the hand of man was everywhere.

As well as the hydraulics for the platform, there was also several temporary structures used for storage.

A set of runway lights were laid out on the stone floor. They led to a pair of thick steel door set in the cavern walls. The doors bore the logo of the Umbrella Corporation.

Sam was shocked.

He hadn't realized that the mansion above ground had had any connection to Umbrella Corp. All he knew was that Ruby had told him that if he _really_ was so intent on killing himself while doing to 'good fight' he might as well go out like a hunter up against the creatures beneath the mansion.

And that had been a challenge he hadn't been able to pass up.

Now he wished he'd had more information to go on.

One glanced at the digital counter on his left wrist. It read 02:58:24.

Sam noticed that the rest of the team carried identical timepieces.

The seconds were ticking away.

"Move out!" One ordered.

The team did as ordered.

* * *

Resurrection was a _bitch_.

Well.

It _usually_ was.

Coming up with a gasp of air, Chloe looked around her, wondering why her body wasn't in agony, and disoriented, confused, trying to remember how she'd died _this_ time.

And then the memory returned to her like a kick in the gut, and she hurriedly got to her feet, looking down at her body in surprise and confusion.

She wasn't in pain.

At _all_.

She _should be_.

Her muscles should be getting over atrophy from her time dead…but they were as nimble as before…if not _more_.

Blinking, Chloe moved her hands over her body.

Not one sore muscle.

Not one hurt.

It was suspicious.

Shaking her head, deciding to question this development later, Chloe went to the door and tried the handle.

It was still locked.

She was silent, listening, trying to hear some sign of life.

There was nothing.

The sound of a camera zooming caused her to turn towards the security camera in the room, which was pointed at her.

She blinked.

It was almost as if that camera were peering at her with the most intense of stares, utterly fascinated.

It was _creepy_.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She asked with a huff, turning to the door and trying her best to try and force it to open, but the metal wasn't moving. "Okay then…Plan B…I need a Plan B…" Her gaze surveyed the room, trying to find an alternate route of escape, before those green orbs fixed on the air vents and she smirked. "_Gotcha_."

* * *

The Alpha Team had set up a piece of heavy industrial cutting gear and were burning a hole in the locking mechanism of the large steel doors. Sam stood to the side, at a little distance, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"The building above us, Looking Glass House, is the primary entrance to the Hive." One spoke up, coming to stand by Sam's side, hands clasped behind his back. "We had two operative pretending to be spouses placed there to protect that entrance. Then your partner gets an anonymous tip that something is happening, we get called in, and our colleagues _and_ yours have disappeared."

"So we were attacked?" Sam asked, playing along.

"I'm not sure exactly what has happened to your partner or our operatives…but about the Hive…I'm afraid things are a little more complicated than that."

The cutting equipment suddenly stopped.

"Sir," Rain stepped forwards. "We've breeched the Hive."

They turned towards her as the heavy steel doors slid aside to reveal a long corridor. Inside there was an office, seeming normal just like any other, the blinds closed because there were no windows since the whole structure was underground.

Jennifer used a hand held device to sample the air. "Halon content in the air is high. That must be how she killed them."

"Do we need masks?" One asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's breathable now."

Kappa jacked into a computer point by the doors.

"Status." One turned to him.

"Red Queen is down to basic logic functions." Kappa replied rapidly.

"Which means?" One gave Kappa an annoyed look.

"She could just about manage a game of Pong." Kappa grinned. "She's no threat."

J.D. and Rain forced open the doors to an elevator shaft. "She musta made the elevators malfunction too. They're all crashed."

Rain sighed. "Looks like we're taking the stairs."

The group moved as one towards the stairs, descending, Sam as always, falling in besides One.

"Who is the Red Queen?" He asked the question that'd been on his mind since this whole ordeal had begun.

"The super computer that controls the Hive." One was once more giving out information quite easily. "State of the art A.I. created by the same corporation that built this place."

"So this _is_ a part of Umbrella Corp and _not_ the military."

One nodded.

"Umbrella Corp could buy and sell the military." J.D. exclaimed with a wry smile. "They pay better too."

"And you're here to kill the Queen." Sam recapped, making sure he had all the facts clear.

Kappa nodded. "Put a bolt right through the bitch's logic box."

The team exited the stairwell through a door and came upon a lab. They approached a glass wall separating the lab from the corridor. There were seven narrow jets of water, which shot out from the window.

Seven pea-sized holes punched in the glass by some desperate person trying to break the glass and free them from the water accumulating inside.

The lab itself was totally filled with water, from floor to ceiling. The water was murky, visibility zero.

Jennifer peered into the gloom.

Suddenly something bumped against the glass.

It was a body…the face hideously distorted.

Jennifer jumped back in fright.

There were bodies floating in the water, their features bloated, their mouths open in a dying scream.

"What _happened_ here?" Sam whispered, horrified by the death that surrounded them.

"Four hours ago, Red Queen went homicidal." One answered, eyeing the bodies as well. "She sealed the Hive and tried to kill everyone within it."

Kappa nodded. "When we realized what was happening, White Queen was brought on line to try and control her sister."

"White Queen?" Sam asked, wondering why he suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland.

"An identical computer based at 1~ORAD." One once again answered. "The two of them fought it out. An electronic Battle Royale. After 2.7 seconds it was over. Red Queen was disabled, and we were dispatched to finish her off."

"Why did she do it?" Sam turned to Kappa.

"We don't know." The tech expert sighed as the team began to move off.

Sam turned and followed behind One.

Kappa took one last look into the flooded lab, into the poor office worker's green, dead, staring eyes. "Poor bastards."

With that he turned and hurried after the rest of the team, never noticing that after a moment, the woman floating in the water turned her eyes to follow him.

* * *

Crawling around in tight, dark vents wasn't the favorite pastime of someone who was claustrophobic, but Chloe tried to keep her mind occupied, and keep herself calm. It wouldn't do her any good if she snapped and had a panic attack in here.

_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_… Chloe sang in her mind to keep herself too busy to freak out. _There they are a standing in a row…row…row…row…_

She then froze.

What…what had been that _sound_?

It was like a human.

And yet _not_.

Taking a right at one of the junctions, following the low, insistent moaning, Chloe crawled on her stomach towards one of the vents and looked down through the slits into the closed office below.

There were three workers in that office…

One around walking on a broken foot as if nothing, another clawing at the glass so hard his hands were bleeding…coagulated blood.

Blood only did that after death.

Chloe gulped.

The third feasted hungrily on the remains of a fourth worker.

Chloe felt her stomach go queasy as she chanced a guess at what that virus did.

She closed her eyes tightly.

_SO_ not her day!

* * *

Rain stood by a set of heavy blast doors, which were blocking their progress. The Latina was busy working on the locking mechanism.

"How's it coming?" One asked.

"Most of these doors are magnetically sealed." Rain replied. "We're not going to get them open till we sever the power."

"Can we cut through?" The alpha wanted to know.

She looked at the door and sighed. "It'll take time."

One checked his timepiece. 02: 15: 32. He shook his head. "Find an alternate route."

"Sir." Sam, who had been quiet up until this moment, stepped forwards, catching One's attention.

"What is it, Officer?" One asked.

"Listen." Sam frowned. "Do you hear it?"

One listened carefully, finally picking up on the sound that had been bothering Sam for a while now. It was barely audible but it was there.

A low groaning sound that seemed almost human.

_Almost_.

"What _is_ that?" Rain asked, having listened as well.

"I don't know." Sam frowned. "But I've been hearing it since we entered this place." He looked up at the grille that covered one of the air ducts. "Whatever it is, it's coming from the vents."

"Air conditioning?" Jennifer ventured, unsure.

He shook his head.

So did J.D.

The men shared a look.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sam replied, giving the vent one last look before turning his back on it.

The sound continued to pour in eerily.

The look that passed between the other said they did as well.

They all hurried to their tasks, Kappa finding the alternate route that One had ordered and leading them through it before coming up against a heavy steel door.

With a confident smirk, Kappa punched in an access code and the door slid away to reveal a vast room filled with specimen tanks. The tanks were made of circular plexi and reached from floor to ceiling. There were literally hundreds of them, and with no clear way through the room, they formed a grotesque kind of maze.

Each tank was filled with a viscous liquid and some new exciting monstrosity. Animals spliced together---skeletons that looked barely human.

Others that clearly weren't.

Bioengineering run amok.

"Now this is some surreal shit right here." Rain replied in astonishment.

Obviously not even the Sanitation Team knew about this place or what was going on inside. They looked around them in wide-eyed horror, some with morbid fascination.

Sam had to admit, his expression was probably a mixture of both.

"J.D." One's voice broke into the silence of the eerie room. "You and Rain secure this exit." He turned the others. "The rest of you, with me."

As Sam wandered through the room, behind the others, he could see inside the tanks human bodies stripped of their skin, just the bare musculature on show. Mesmerized by the freak show he didn't realize that he was slowly being separated from the others. The room does seem to function like a maze, and he was slowly becoming lost.

Stopping in front of one tank, Sam found himself unable to look away. It contained a strange four-legged creature with no eyes and a grotesque long tongue.

Maybe this had been human once, but that was a _very_ long time ago.

The liquid the dead creature was kept in was being constantly circulated, and the movement made the three foot long tongue sway. It shone past the Plexiglas, as though it were licking it.

Up close, the pink fleshy tongue was covered in a thousand tiny barbs.

Kinda like a cat's…but deadly.

Sam looked away from the tank and shook his head, turning to where the team had been minutes ago, and realizing that they'd disappeared.

He was alone in this grotesque maze, where literally _anything_ could be hiding.

Suddenly he sensed movement and turned to see something refracted through the curved glass of the specimen tank…something horrifying.

Turning, Sam came face to face with One. He only managed to hold in his cry of fright.

"Don't wander off." One ordered, his gaze straying to one of the tanks, betraying the fact that they intrigued and horrified him as well.

"Sorry." Sam cleared his throat, following the man's gaze. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what exactly goes on down here?"

"You suppose right." One returned his gaze to Sam, eyes narrowed. "Now lets go, Officer."

Sam sighed and followed.

* * *

_Finally_ finding a grille over an apparently empty corridor, Chloe worked the switchblade in her pocket on the screws keeping the grille on. Finally unscrewing the last, she pulled it up onto the grille and carefully stuck her head out, looking left and right.

As far as the eye could see, it was empty.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe dropped down through the opening and fell to her feet, pushing up till she was standing. She looked around, eyes narrowed, before pulling out the electronic map in her pocket, the one Lana had smuggled out for her, and tried to figure out exactly where she was and how to get out of there in one piece.

A groan around the corner caused her to freeze and turn towards the sound in time to see one of the few workers who'd been in the hallway when the attack had occurred, turn the corner. It let out a vicious, nearly _hungry_ sound as it came towards her, blood covering its mouth, no soul reflected in its eyes.

Chloe took a step back.

Oh _crap_.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil.**

Wanna thank **cheekylilwhit, Stardust0808, Veronica, adiba123, ChamberlinofMusic **and **Dannie Tomlinson**__ for reviewing the previous chapter

* * *

"Oh _crap_." Chloe whispered, taking a couple of hurried steps backwards as what could only be the _undead_, took a lunge at her, falling to the ground when she evaded its tackle. "Crap crap crap _**CRAP**_!"

Looking around her as the creature slowly got to its feet again, Chloe tried to find something with which to protect herself, while at the same time trying to remember every single zombie movie she'd ever watched.

_Sure_ those zombies had been supernaturally brought about, and not by some horrible virus, but there had to be _some_ truth to the legends…_right_?

The creature lunged at her again, mouth bloody and open, teeth tinted red.

Grabbing a broom that'd been left to the side by some unruly janitor, Chloe screamed as she slammed the wooden handle into the undead's head over and over again, the blows sending it to the ground.

Standing over it Chloe brought down the handle of the broom against the jaw, twisting the head violently…a loud _crack_ resounding throughout the hallway as the neck broke…and the _thing_ went deathly still.

Shaking, yet refusing to let go of her only weapon like the women in _every single horror movie_ seemed to do, Chloe backed away in shock.

She was trapped underground in a secret facility with only the ravenous _undead_ as company…and a _broom_ for a weapon.

"I'm going to die." She whispered, backing up against the wall and sliding down it. "And this time…I'm going to _stay_ dead."

* * *

In the control room, a glass walled control booth looked out onto a long stainless steel corridor. The metal was so highly polished it hurt to look at it.

"What's taking so long?" One asked.

Kappa was operating three plasma screen laptops simultaneously, running multiple bypasses on the control room computers.

"Red Queen's just beyond that door." He indicated a thick vault door at the end of the steel corridor. "And she's well protected." Above the door sat an infrared camera with a Weapons Cluster built around it. "High explosive, armor piercing, C.S. gas…this baby has it _all_."

Every five seconds the camera panned the corridor, the Weapons Cluster following the sweep, prepared to annihilate anything that crossed its path.

"I thought she was going to have trouble with Pong?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"You know we don't believe in taking risks." One scolded.

In the steel corridor, the Weapons Cluster powered down.

Kappa grinned. "We're in!"

One turned to Sam. "You stay here." He then nodded to Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, following One as he led the way to the vault door. They advanced cautiously, still wary of any potential traps.

Sam stood next to Kappa, who still sat at his station by the three laptops. Both watched through the glass wall as the duo advanced.

One stood before the vault door. That thing looked like it could withstand an atomic bomb. One placed a tiny electronic box over the vault's locking mechanism. He turned to where Sam and Kappa were still in the safety of the Control Room. "Transmitter in position."

Kappa fired up his three computers. "Roger…running the bypass."

Sam watched as thousands of letters and numbers scrolled across the three plasma screens. On the first computer the possibilities quickly reduced, and then settled on a simple code: RQ KR 4 WQ QB 4 WQ QB 5 – UNLOCK.

After a moment, the second screen read: WQ KB 8 WQ QB 8 RK K 2 – UNLOCK.

Then the third and final screen:

WK KB 5 RQ K WQ QR 6 – UNLOCK.

Kappa sat back, satisfied. "Checkmate."

The vault door reverberated as its giants locking mechanisms came undone. Thirty inches of steel plate swung aside to reveal a high domed chamber, bathed in red light.

The lair of the Red Queen.

One motioned to Jennifer. "Forwards."

From the Control Room, Sam watched in fascination as One unhooked what looked like a miniature rocket launcher from his belt. "What's that?"

"That's what's going to put the Queen to sleep." Kappa replied. "The shells are tipped with depleted uranium."

Sam's eyes widened as he turned his full attention on Kappa. "They're _radioactive_?"

"No…" Kappa hesitated a second, looking mildly uncomfortable. "It's what's left of uranium once nuclear fission is over."

Sam frowned, returning his attention to the team. "Ten times heavier than lead."

Kappa blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Sam shrugged. "I read "Guns and Ammo"."

In the corridor, One was just about to enter the Queen's chamber when, without warning, a thick blast door suddenly slammed down, separating One and Jennifer from the control room and cutting off their escape route.

"Kappa?" One spoke into his earpiece.

_Far_ from the relaxed and somewhat smug position he'd been in moments ago, Kappa now scrambled for an answer, his fingers flying between the three keyboards. "Some kind of dormant defense mechanism…we must have tripped it when we opened the door."

"Well put it back to sleep!" One ordered.

"Working on it." Kappa's fingers moved at almost inhuman speed.

"What's that?" Sam asked, moving forwards towards the blast door, eyes on the glass, which gave them a Birdseye view of what was going on.

From within the Queen's chamber came a sudden movement. A horizontal red line traveled down the corridor at high speed.

"Down! Down!" One ordered, dragging Jennifer to the ground as the wire thin beam of light passed overhead.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Jennifer asked, terrified, as they both struggled to their feet.

"Laser beam." One responded, eyes narrowed. Stay out of its way…it'll cut straight through you."

In the Control Room Sam was trying to force the heavy steel blast door open. "Get them out of there!"

"I'm _trying_!" Kappa was beginning to panic. It was obvious.

In the steel corridor, Jennifer's voice could be heard. "It's coming back!"

The thin line of laser light streaked back towards them, this time just above ankle level, like a trip wire. Jennifer tried to jump over it, but the laser adjusted, suddenly rising in height.

The medic was caught off caught, and sliced neatly in two. She stayed conscious for a couple of seconds…just long enough to see the horror of her own body falling apart.

"KAPA!" Sam screamed.

"I'm TRYING!" Kappa screamed back.

Only One had survived. He'd leapt into the air and stayed here, his feet braced against either wall of the corridor.

The laser beam passed right underneath him, only just missing. A knife that hung from his belt was cut in two, the metal blade clattered to the steel floor below.

In the Control Room, Sam continued to struggle with the blast door, surprising none more than himself as it began to slowly start to inch open.

But the laser wire was coming back for One.

"Shut it down!" One yelled into his earpiece. "Shut it _down_!"

"Almost there…" Kappa promised, working desperately.

Streams of letters and number chased across his computer screens as Kappa closed in on the override code.

One readied himself as the laser wire raced towards him.

It was at waist level, but could alter at any moment.

One stood his ground ready to pit his lightning reflexes against those of the computer, his concentration absolute.

At the last second, the single thin laser wire switched to a grid, fifty interlocking laser lines forming a deadly net from which there was no escape.

"_Shit_." One whispered right before the laser grid diced him into three-inch cubes.

In the Control Room, Sam and Kappa watched in horror as One's body literally fell _apart_.

They were silent, horrified, unable to believe what they'd witnessed.

Kappa's laptop beeped, breaking the silence.

It'd cracked the override code.

In the steel corridor the laser flickered and then died as the blast door opened in front of Sam.

"Alright…" Kappa got uncertainly to his feet. "Let's do it."

"What?" Sam turned to him, unsure that he'd just heard that.

"We—we have to complete the mission." Kappa stammered, obviously terrified as he glanced into the steel corridor, at the bodies of his fallen comrades. "H-her defenses are down."

Sam followed Kappa's gaze and gulped, wanting to tell him he was on his own, but Sam couldn't, not when the other guy was basically trembling in his combat boots. "Alright."

They both took in a deep breath before venturing into the steel corridor. Side by side, jacked up on adrenalin, they edged past the mutilated bodies and into the Queen's chamber, which was flooded with red light, and seemed to pulse with a life of it own.

Kappa now carried the missile launcher, the trigger slick with blood. He approached a computer console at the center of the room.

Circular in design, and just over four feet high, it resembled a giant chess piece.

"Get out!" A beautiful, sixteen year old _girl_ walked from the shadows. She was obviously furious, her hands clenched in anger. "Get out! You can't be in here!"

Sam was taken back.

Were there survivors?

Kappa ignored her, walking straight up to the girl and then stepped clean _through_ her. "Holographic representation of the Red Queen." He explained as he began to set up the missile launcher, oblivious to the angry girl at his side. "Modeled after the Head Programmer's daughter."

"I wouldn't advise this." The Red Queen announced dryly.

Kappa ignored her, speaking to Sam. "Don't listen to anything she says."

"Disabling me will result in loss of primary power." She warned.

"She's only trying to deceive us." Kappa continued to talk as if she hadn't said a word.

"You'll never be able to reach the surface." The Red Queen replied.

"…confuse us…" Kappa shook his head.

The Red Queen glared at him. "Everything I have done has been for your own good."

"She'll say anything to stop us from shutting her down." Kappa determined as he readied the rocket launcher. He stood before a glowing red lens at the top of the console.

It was the Red Queen's 'eye'.

"The console is armored." She snorted at him, clearly unimpressed. "You won't penetrate it."

Kappa pointed the rocket launcher straight at the Queen's eye. "Uranium tipped shells."

Sam nodded. "Ten times heavier than lead."

"I implore you…" Red Queen begged, desperate.

"Implore away." Kappa sneered.

"_Please_." Red Queen's pleading voice sounds almost human…a vulnerable young girl. "_Please_!"

Kappa's finger tightened. Fourteen pounds of pressure on a fifteen pound trigger.

He was going to do it.

All humanity suddenly vanished from Red Queen's voice as she sneered at them. "You're all going to die down here."

Kappa fired…and the missile penetrated the console.

The image of the Queen and then the lights in the chamber flickered and died.

For a second, inky darkness…and then the lights in the emergency lighting kicked in.

This new menacing half-light was accompanied by a heavy metallic pounding noise. It was distant to start with, but gradually drew closer like a giant's footsteps slowly approaching.

Sam turned around, the sound all around them. "What is that?"

"Most of the doors down here are magnetic locking." Kappa answered. "When we cut the main power, we popped them all wide open." He smiled. "Getting out should be a lot easier than coming in."

Sam wondered why that sounded like famous last words.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, broom in one hand, and holographic map in the other, Chloe wanted to breathe a breath of relief when she realized how close she was to the exit.

But she knew her luck…and knew somehow that the worst was far from over.

She'd passed so many rooms with those _things_ trapped in them, and it was only thanks to the bullet proof glass between that'd kept the creatures throwing themselves at the glass at her from…

Chloe shivered.

Suddenly the corridor she was in went pitch black.

Her body froze in horror.

The electricity had cut off.

The sound of heavy steel doors opened all over the complex.

Even the door to the flooded science lab she'd passed a while back opened, the sound of the water racing out into the corridor—and bodies hitting the side of the wall—echoing throughout the darkness.

They were _free_.

By the time the emergency lights came on she was already running as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

"Here it is. Her logic chip." Kappa announced, holding a small box the size of a single case in his hand. Its surface was covered in a pattern of black and white squares, like a miniature chessboard. "The essence of the Red Queen condensed on a single microprocessor."

"Is it safe?" Sam wanted to know, wary.

"Don't worry." Kappa looked at him. "She can't do anything from in there. It's like putting the genie back in the bottle."

"You mean she's not _dead_?" Sam frowned darkly. In his life as a hunter he'd learned that mistakes like this could prove deadly.

"Are you kidding?" Kappa asked, surprised. "Do you know how much she costs? They'll try to put her right, or at least figure out what went wrong."

"So it's okay for a computer to kill people? She just needs a visit to the techno _shrink_?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kappa sighed. "I don't make the rules, Officer, I just have to follow them…no matter _how much_ I'd like to deep fry this bitch." There was a moment's silence before he spoke again. "With the main power down, there'll be no ventilation." He packed up his equipment. "The air's going to start getting stale pretty soon."

Sam nodded, understanding as he followed behind Kappa out of the Queen's chamber to the steel corridor, to the control room, and onwards until they reached the specimen room once more---or what he liked to call _the labyrinth of horror_.

It looked even worse by the dim glow of the emergency lights.

Kappa continued in the lead as they headed through the giant room, but the deeper they went, the greater the sense of unease curled inside of Sam's gut.

Something just wasn't _right_.

It was as if the specimens seemed to be watching them.

_Leering_ at them.

There was a sudden flash of movement, a glimpse of something hideous seen through the curved glass of the specimen jars.

Sam flinched, turning towards it, pulling his gun out.

Had it just been a trick, a distortion of the glass, or was there something else in there with them?

The unease in his stomach became dread.

Sam slowed, almost stopping, without thinking he was holding his breath.

He could sense it.

Something _terrible_ was about to happen.

Suddenly a hand came down on his neck, digging in, biting into the flesh.

Sam reacted on instinct, jerking away and turning around, aiming his gun at the one who'd touched him…only to deflate in relief when he realized it was only J.D. He and Rain were still where One had left them, guarding the retreat.

"_Quiet_." J.D. told Sam and Kappa.

They all listened.

Sam frowned, hearing the faint sound.

There was the sound of rapid, desperate footsteps coming towards them.

Sam turned towards the sound, gun trained in the direction of the approaching footsteps, and froze when the terrified figure came into sight.

She was…_beautiful_.

The light of the emergency lights seemed to gather around her, leaving a sort of _glowing _effect, especially around her golden hair. She was short, with a hint of curves beneath her flowing lab coat, and utterly _terrified_.

She stopped when she saw them, eyes wide in horror, holding a _broom_ like it was a scythe.

J.D. and Rain lowered their guns immediately. "A survivor."

"They talk…oh thank _god_!" The woman breathed a breath of utter _relief_ before racing towards them. "Don't put down your guns! Don't put them down! They're behind me!"

The team frowned and trained their guns towards the direction where she'd come, not sure what she was talking about.

And then they heard it.

The shuffle of feet?

Yes.

And a low moaning noise.

Almost human.

_Almost_.

"What is that?" Kappa asked, pulling out his own gun shakily.

"It's the sound Officer Dean heard earlier." Rain replied, body tense.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here, lady?" J.D. asked the unknown blonde scientist.

"We need to get out of here." Her voice was trembling in her fear. "You can't---there're too _many_!"

"_There_." Rain announced, seeing movement behind one of the specimen tanks. "Over there."

"No…" J.D. noticed movement elsewhere. "There!" He saw another.

Whatever they were, there were all around.

"What the fuck is down here?" Kappa asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out!" J.D. snapped. "Now move!" He pushed them towards the exit.

"We're almost there!" Rain encouraged. "Keep going!"

The exit was just ahead.

Something big moved behind one of the tanks and J.D. let loose a burst from his M16. The tank shattered, sending broken plexi and fluid everywhere.

And yet they still hadn't seen their pursuers.

"Run!" J.D. screamed.

They did.

But suddenly a woman stepped out in front of them, blocking their path. She was wearing a lab coat, identical to the one the shivering blonde next to them was wearing. But this woman's tongue was swollen and bloated, her eyes hazy and an abnormal blue, and when she opened her mouth only an inhuman screech came out.

Sam froze.

He'd hunted for most of his life, but he'd never seen anything like this before.

"_So_ not my day." The blonde at his side whispered.

He decided he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil.**

Wanna thank **SriHellgirl25, Diane, ChamberlinofMusic, xineweber, cheekylilwhit, Dannie Tomlinson, Veronica** and **Amethyst246** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Chloe screamed as the undead woman hinged at her. The woman's actions were slow and jerky, but Chloe had been caught by surprise and knocked to the ground. She struggled to get up, but the weight of the undead woman kept her pinned to the floor.

She looked up into the woman's dead eyes, which stared straight back at her.

There was no life there, but something else.

A terrible, terrible hunger.

The tall, handsome brunet man kicked the woman off Chloe, and she rolled over, trying to get up. Broken ribs meant nothing. _Pain_ meant nothing.

The military woman emptied a round into the woman's chest. Then another. And another.

Still the woman advanced.

"The head!" Chloe screamed, struggling to her feet and reaching for the broom she'd dropped. "Shot them in the _head_!"

The brunet who'd kicked the woman off of her fired a shot without hesitation or question. The bullet pierced the undead's forehead and the woman collapsed to the ground.

_Finally_.

"Everybody aim for the _head_!" The man ordered, and even though he was dressed as a civilian they seemed to obey without question as all around them began to flood with the undead, ravenous bodies.

As one the unit turned their backs on Chloe, making somewhat of a circle around her, shooting the undead cleanly in the head, cutting down the numbers drastically.

She felt stupid, holding a broom in the middle of the group, being protected like some _kid_, but she knew that it was for her own protection.

"Rain! To your right!" One of the men shouted.

The female reacted to the name and turned slightly before shooting the undead that'd gotten uncomfortably close. "Thanks J.D."

The man nodded.

Chloe quickly processed the names in the back of her mind, right as she realized that the undead that'd just been shot had been a _security officer_. She focused her attention on him and smirked when she saw his gun poking out from the inside of his jacket.

"Kappa!" The brunet yelled.

"Yeah Sam?" The other man asked.

"We need a different escape route." The brunet, _Sam_, ordered, still firing with amazingly preciseness. "We can't get out this way."

"Working on it!" Kappa lowered his gun for a second and held up his wrist computer, a holographic screen shooting up into the air.

Chloe took the distraction to hurry out passed him towards the undead.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Sam yelled at her.

"Panic." Rain sneered. "Happens all the time."

Deciding to take up that issue with the woman later, Chloe tightened her hold on her broom and used it to _bash in_ the head of the undead closest to her, before dropping to her knees besides the security officer and wincing reaching into his jacket, pulling out the hoister with his gun and extra bullets.

She dropped it when one of the undead reached her before Sam, who'd been concentrating on shooting the ones closest to her, could shoot it.

Grunting, pinned to her back on the floor _once more_, Chloe kept her hands on its neck, keeping its face away from her as it tried to bite her desperately. "Sorry but…" she slid her hands up to grab his head. "You're not…" and then she gave it a sharp jerk, a loud snapping sound echoing in her ears as she broke its neck. "My type."

Pushing the undead off of her, Chloe got up, grabbed the hoister and the extra case of bullets, and stumbled back.

She sniffed at Rain. "Panic. _Right_."

The Latina gave her an amused, and slightly impressed smirk, before continuing to fire off her gun.

Checking to make sure that the gun was fully loaded, Chloe stood next to Kappa, helping cover him as he tried to find a new way for them.

"This way!" The tech of the group called out, and they hurried after him, racing through the room, weaving between slower moving undead. Whenever something got in their way, J.D. or Rain would shoot it in the head and hurry on.

Around them, Plexiglas tanks shattered and exploded as stray bullets crashed into them.

And in all the chaos the group began to get separated.

Tired from having run for so much longer than the rest, Chloe felt herself falling behind. Realizing that she wasn't going to make it if she continued this way, she made a split decision and used the distraction of the undead focusing on the larger group to shoot off to the side, dodging and shooting, all the while tapping into the holographic map Lana had given her.

"Come on, come on, give me something to work with, baby." She whispered, giving a little crow as the schematics of the room showed up, pinpointing various hidden passages. "Lana, I _love_ you!"

With added adrenalin, Chloe reached the wall where it said a hidden door was located. She put away her gun and began to paw the wall, looking for the switch.

Sensing a presence behind her, Chloe pulled out her gun and twirled around on her heel, gun cocked and ready to shoot.

But it wasn't an undead.

It was Sam.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped, quickly putting the safety on her gun and putting it back away before turning to the wall. "Help me find some sort of lever or switch. _Hurry_. The others are only going to be a distraction for a couple of minutes at best before they reach the Control Room. Then you and I are sitting ducks."

Sam nodded, pawing the wall as well, before his hand connected with something and the wall shook slightly before a panel slid open, showing a large air duct.

"Not _another_." She sighed before climbing in, feeling Sam enter behind her, the hidden panel closing up behind them and protecting them from the creatures out there…though who knew what was in here with them.

"How did you know this was here?" Sam asked from behind her, on his hands and knees like her, as they began to crawl down the duct. "Is this an emergency exit only staff know about?"

"I doubt it." She replied truthfully. "They would have used it when the virus was unleashed and the Red Queen went berserk."

"Wait. _What_?" He asked, stopping for a moment in confusion behind her before hurrying up to catch up with her again. "What virus? What _happened_ down here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are or _why_ you're here. My first guess would be that you're a part of Umbrella's Sanitation Team, but seeing as you don't wear the uniform, I'm guessing not. The next guess would be that you're a cop…and I _did_ see a flash of that badge on your belt, but I'm guessing it's fake." She continued to crawl through the space, hoping to come to an exit---and that it wasn't filled with the infected. "So either you were sent here by someone who knew what was going to happen, or you were working with the bitch who stole and unleashed the virus and got double-crossed."

"What _virus_?" Sam's voice was annoyed.

"The T-Virus." She replied, wondering if she should continue pretending to be a worker here. No one had had time to question her, and with the recent developments she doubted they would. "I don't know the _specifics_ of what it does, but apparently it reanimates the body and makes them _hella _hungry."

"Zombies." Sam whispered behind her.

"Not really. Zombies are mostly voodoo related." She shook her head. "Also, they're harder to kill. _These_ are scientific in nature, and from what I can tell, severing the spinal cord---or blunt trauma to the head, are all that's needed to kill them."

"Who _are_ you?" He asked from behind her.

"Who are _you_?" She countered.

"Sam."

"Chloe."

And they left it at that, continuing through the long, dark passage, wondering where it would lead them.

* * *

Closing the heavy door, Kappa slammed it shut and leaned against it with a sigh. They were in the Control Room, safe for now, with the sound of hundreds of hands banging's against the steel door yet unable to get at them.

He looked around at the people he was with and frowned as he suddenly realized something. "Where's Officer Dean and the scientist?"

"Don't look at me." J.D. replied.

"_Damn_!" Kappa banged his fist back against the door.

Rain slumped to the ground, her back to the wall. "They'll be fine. The cop knows what he's doing and the scientist obviously can handle herself."

"She _did_ know how to kill them," J.D. agreed. "Whatever they are."

"Whatever they are?" Kappa snapped. "It's pretty damn _obvious_ what they are! Lab coats…badges…those people used to _work_ here!"

"All the people working here are dead." J.D. snorted.

"Well that isn't stopping them from walking around." Rain sneered.

J.D. looked at her and then sighed, as if finally believing it because _she_ did. "Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on the way in?"

It was Kappa who answered. "When we cut the power, we unlocked all the door. _We_ let Pandora out of the box."

"Those things could be all over the place." J.D. decided. "We're never going to make it to the surface."

"So she was right." Kappa whispered.

"What?" Rain narrowed her eyes.

"The Queen…she was right." Kappa responded, meeting her gaze.

The moment was broken by the sound of a gun being racked as J.D. checked his assault rifle. "Twenty seven rounds…" he looked at Kappa. "You?"

"Twenty six in the clip…one in the breech."

"Me too." Rain responded before sighing and leaning her head back against the wall. "We're so fucked."

* * *

The panel closing behind them, Chloe looked around her before looking down at her holographic map. "Security Room."

Sam stepped towards the cages lined up against the wall. They'd obviously once held the guard dogs, but now the cages were empty. Many had holes in them, chewed straight through the mesh. "What would make a dog do this?"

"I don't think they were dogs when they did that." Chloe responded, cautiously making her way down the half lit corridor.

Suddenly she heard it, stopping.

Sam did as well, listening.

It was a sharp clicking sound.

Nails against a cement floor.

In the shadows a dark shape moved, and a low demonic growl echoed around them.

A Doberman advanced into a shaft of light, but it wasn't like any dog she'd seen before. Its eyes were glazed, and its flesh decaying.

"Oh _fuck_." Sam whispered.

He'd taken the words right out of her mouth.

The Doberman charged at her and yet was blown back by a sure shot to the head.

She turned to see Sam clicking his gun. "Thanks."

He looked up at her with a wince. "That was my last bullet."

"Well, this is the security room." She shrugged. "No better place to try and find weapons."

He nodded his agreement as Chloe switched on the safety and then threw him her gun. "The security guard on duty might still be there." She motioned to the little weapons room.

"You might need this." He replied, catching the gun and switching off the safety.

"They're slow." Chloe shrugged. "And if another dog comes I'll just yell and climb up to the top of the cages. Its too high for them to jump up on."

He hesitated a moment before heading towards the other room.

Chloe _might_ have admired him from behind as he left…but she'd never admit it.

_Never_!

Clearing her throat as he disappeared into the other room, she looked around her, rubbing her arms, wondering what Lois was doing now. She wasn't sure how long she'd been dead, but if it'd been more than three hours Lois would be in a fit, worrying like she always did.

After having lost everyone they loved, the two women only had each other, and they were quite overprotective with each other.

If she didn't get out soon and contact Lois the brunette would probably be an idiot and try infiltrate the Hive just to get to where she was…and Chloe couldn't let her cousin walk into this situation.

So deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of claws against the floor until the Doberman appeared, snarling, skin decaying and smelling putrid.

"Oh boy." She whispered, not feeling as sure as she'd felt moments ago about being able to handle this without a gun.

The Doberman charged, and she did the only sensible thing.

She _ran_.

The dog leapt at her, all teeth and claws, but she dodged it and dove into one of the cages for protection, slamming the mesh door in the creature's face. She wedged the door shut, trapped in the cage and knowing the door wouldn't hold for long.

"SAM!" She screamed the same time gunshots were heard from the other room, drowning out her voice.

Obviously the guard _had_ still been in there.

Shadows shifted in the cage with her…as a second Doberman, just newly awoken, appeared, snarling viciously.

Chloe didn't even have time to scream as the second undead dog jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. She was no match for its savagery---it was a struggle just to keep its jaws from her throat.

As if that weren't enough, the first dog was slowly forcing the cage door open.

It would be through in minutes.

"_SAM_!" She screamed against as she continued to struggle with the undead canine out for her blood, and possibly flesh.

The dog on top of her forced its jaws around her face, and Chloe's fingers tightened around its throat, forcing it away before it could snap it shut against her face. Her fingers broke through the putrefying skin, digging into the muscle beneath, and if she weren't fighting for her life she probably would have thrown up by now at the horrible feeling.

"_No_!" She screamed as the door opened and Sam arrived, shooting the dog about to break the cage door open.

But she didn't notice this, _or_ Sam heading towards her.

As soon as she's screamed that word, it was as if the vision before her spiraled into darkness, and then there were flashes of colors and sounds, and then she could somehow _see_ the dog, on the _inside_.

She could see _everything_ inside, organs, muscles, tissue, weak spots in is skeleton…the _virus_.

And then…then she _connected_ with the virus.

The dog stopped above her, its rage gone, a whimper escaping its muzzle as it stepped away from her and sat down on its back legs.

A shot rang throughout the room, and the dog was blown away from the headshot.

Chloe turned to the sound, seeing Sam hurrying towards her, pulling the door open and reaching for her.

Grabbing his hand, Chloe let him pull her out of the cage and she tumbled into him, body shaking, finding her fingers clutching into his shirt as she tried to assimilate everything that'd just happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her away so he could examine her. "You weren't hurt?"

She shook her head, a little traumatized and confused, but not hurt.

"Thank god." Sam whispered, before breathing out a breath of relief. He passed her the gun she'd taken from the security officer. "Here. Thanks."

She happily took it in her shaking hands, noticing Sam's new gun. "I'm sick of it here. I want to go home."

He looked amused by her comment. "I don't know. It's not too bad here."

She sent him an outraged expression before chuckling, shaking her head. "Sure. You're right. Other than the flesh-eating undead, what reason don't we have for staying here?"

"Exactly." Sam nodded with a smirk as they slowly made their way out of the weapons section of the security room, into an adjourning room filled with screens. "What a few hundred undead?"

"I couldn't agree more." She nodded, going to the cameras and sitting down while Sam locked the door behind them, and then scanned the room to make sure that there was no undead (be it human or canine of _insect_) around to surprise them.

* * *

Kappa stared at the door as it began to buckle under the weight of the undead.

Taking in a deep breath he turned back to the others. "It's a long shot…but there might be someone who could help us."

"Who?" J.D. asked.

Kappa took out the Box from his pocket.

Rain's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

"If anyone could find a way out of here it would be _her_." Kappa declared.

"No. Absolutely not." J.D. shook his head. "We're not blind. We _know_ One and Jennifer didn't come back with you. We _know_ Red Queen did something!"

Kappa looked passed them to the steel corridor, remembering that their teammates lay dead and mutilated there.

Rain followed his gaze and then looked away, understanding. She then turned to J.D. "It could be our only hope."

He shook his head harder. "In case I've been the only one paying attention, that homicidal bitch killed everyone down here, killed One and Jennifer, _and_ will probably try and kill us too!"

"That homicidal bitch may be the only one who can tell us what the hell's going on down here." Kappa was determined. "I know its not ideal, but its either that, or wait till that door caves in under the weight of those _things _and we're _eaten alive_."

Rain's eyes went to the door.

J.D. gulped. "If you switch her back on…you could control her?"

"If she says or does anything we don't like…" Kappa indicated the switch at the base of the Box. "It's the flip of a switch."

There was silence as the three of them looked at each other.

Rain finally took in a deep breath. "Well? What are we waiting for?" She shouldered her M16. "Let's go pay the bitch a visit."

* * *

Finally satisfied that the only ones in the room were Chloe and he, Sam turned to where she was typing things into the keyboards under the screens. "What are you looking for?"

"The bitch who started this." Chloe replied, turning a knob counterclockwise as the images went backwards in time, rewinding. It was all focused on one room in particular.

And then she paused it, and let it play out, and Sam's eyes narrowed as he saw _Ruby_ go into the room, take out vials of what must have been the virus Chloe had mentioned, and then Chloe entered, and Ruby left her in the room before _breaking the virus_ inside there with her.

Sam's eyes widened.

Chloe had been the one who'd inhaled the virus in its thickest, purest form!

She was _infected_!

Chloe didn't seem to notice him, following Ruby's movements throughout other screens as she saw where the woman went.

Sam stayed where he was, watching as Red Queen killed Chloe…and then…he watched as Chloe came back _alive_.

And yet.

He turned towards her.

She wasn't like the things out there.

"_Why_?"

Chloe raised a hand, not looking at him, before frowning. "That makes no sense."

"_Why_ aren't you one of _them_?" Sam asked, pointing his gun at her. "Explain _now_."

Turning towards him, Chloe looked unconcerned with the fact that he could kill her. "That woman, she took the virus and antidote to the platform, hid it somewhere there, and then _left_ it before leaving the Hive." She turned her back on him. "What sort of person goes to all this trouble to steal the virus and antivirus, sets the virus loose in the Hive and then _leaves it behind_?"

He was a little unnerved by how unaffected she seemed with the fact that he was aiming at her. "She's a demon."

Chloe turned to him at that. "A demon? Really?" She thought for a second. "Okay. It makes sense now. Demons enjoy causing havoc and chaos and disorder. Exhibit A, the Hive now, crawling with the undead, and with humans trapped inside." She looked back down at the screen. "Stop pointing your gun at me, by the way. Believe me, it isn't the first time I've had one pointed at me, been shot at, _or_ killed by one. You'll just waste your bullets."

Sam's eyes widened at her words, his grip wavering. "_What_?"

"Look." She turned to him. "I'm not a scientist here, I'm a mutant. Natural mutant, no experiments no radioactive spider bite. I die, I come back to life. So stop _pointing_ the gun at me. It brings back bad memories."

Slowly Sam did as told, mesmerized. "A _mutant_?"

"Yeah yeah, you give me any Xmen cracks and I'll punch you." She replied, a little touchy, running her hand over her hair.

Sam put away his gun. "If you're not a scientist working here, then why are you here…and like _that_?"

Looking down at her getup, Chloe made a face. "Well, I was going to steal the virus, antivirus, and expose Umbrella and Lex for what they really were. Except, someone beat me to the punch, and with _obviously_ less noble reasons than me."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Sam smirked. "You chose to steal the virus the same day it was stolen?"

"Hey!" She pouted. "Don't make fun of me! This hasn't been my day at all!"

Sam shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil.**

Wanna thank** Amethyst246, Dannie Tomlinson, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, adiba123** and **Veronica** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

As Kappa plugged the Box into the holographic projector on his computer, the chess squares illuminated and a life sized 3d image of the teenage Queen flickered into life besides them.

The genie was out of the bottle.

"Ah, there you are." She was obviously gloating. "I _did_ warn you."

She was about to continue when J.D. cut her off. "Let's get something straight. From what I understand, you're state of the art Artificial Intelligence, which means you consider yourself a living, thinking being, correct?"

"Yes…" Red Queen nodded warily. "That is correct."

"And this box is the last remnant of your sorry ass." J.D. continued. "So let me make one thing clear. You try to fuck with us in any way and I will _personally_ grind your super gigabyte punk ass into dust. Finito! Comprende?"

Red Queen raised an eyebrow at him. "I speak fifty-seven languages."

"Good." J.D. cleared his throat. "So now you can answer some questions. Number one…what the _fuck_ were you people doing down here?"

"The usual thing." Red Queen shrugged. "Gene splicing, toxicology, bioengineering. All in service of mankind's one great goal of finding new and exciting ways to wipe itself out."

"Aren't we the witty little microchip." Rain snarked.

Red Queen sneered at her. "Merely here to serve."

The argument in the making was interrupted by the undead, who were banging hard against the door to the Specimen Room.

"What are those things out there?" Kappa asked.

"Things?" Red Queen looked genuinely confused.

"Drooling, staggering…" Rain replied with little patience. "Bad complexions and worse attitudes."

"I presume you are referring to the retro animated weapons systems." Red Queen finally decided.

"The _what_?" J.D. blinked.

"In human mythology," Red Queen tried again. "I believe they are traditionally referred to as the _undead_."

"Explain." Kappa frowned.

"Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate." Red Queen explained patiently. "Much of the research in the Hive was devoted to those electronic signals left in the brain…fragments of memory that decay over time. A virus, T-3, was developed from this research. The T-virus provides a massive jolt to those trace electronic impulses." She paused a beat. "Put quite simply, it reanimates the body."

"You're bringing the dead back to life?" Rain asked in horror.

"Not fully." The A.I. responded. "The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a _little_ memory…virtually _no _intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses…the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Kappa pressed.

"The need…" Red Queen announced. "To _feed_."

Rain's face went blank, asking the question the two men didn't dare. "And what do these things feed on?"

"They feed on what mankind has always wanted to prey upon, what you have always sought to destroy." Red Queen replied, with not a little amount of disgust. "_Yourselves_."

"They eat people." J.D. whispered.

"That's inhuman." Kappa shook his head.

"On the contrary." Red Queen disagreed. "I find it perfectly in keeping with human behavior. Stripped of culture, intelligence, reason…they are your true primal selves. The evil that dwells within all of you." The computer smiled. "It's quite poetic really."

J.D. sat down on the cold floor. "Oh my God."

"I was trying to keep them isolated," Red Queen continued. "But I'm afraid you've changed all that."

"Why develop such a thing?" Kappa wanted to know.

"To use as a weapon, of course." Red Queen scoffed at having to answer what she obviously thought had an obvious answer. "Imagine it. An enemy nation infected with T-3. The idea of having your own mother and father rise up out of the grave against you---to be _attacked_ by your own flesh and blood---the psychological impact _alone_ would be _devastating_."

"If they're a weapon," Rain narrowed her eyes. "You must be able to control them."

"When the enemy surrenders, the infected area would be sprayed with an anti-toxin, T-4."

Kappa frowned. "And that would kill them?"

"It would prevent further transmission." Red Queen corrected. "The remaining undead would have to be dispatched individually. Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effects methods."

"We're _so_ fucked." Rain decided.

J.D. snorted at her. "You said that already."

She turned to him. "Well, now I _really_ mean it."

* * *

Chloe and Sam made their way cautiously through the devastation, guns read to shoot if they came across anything _else_ that wanted to eat them.

"How could they do all of this without someone knowing?" Sam asked himself, shaking his head.

"Like who?" Chloe gave him a curious look.

Sam looked surprised at her question. "I don't know. The _government_?"

"Of _course_ the government knows." Chloe snorted, shaking her head as she returned her attention to the holographic map on her wrist. "Just like they know about the genetically modified meat in your burgers, the D.N.A. enhanced corn in your taco shells…they know about _all_ of this. They just don't get involved."

Sam sent her a look.

She continued. "They leave it to companies like Umbrella, people like Lionel and Lex _Luthor_." She sneered at the name itself. "They'll buy the end product if it works out, deny all responsibility if it doesn't." She looked up from the map. "We wanted concrete evidence for the press...a _friend_ in the press we knew wouldn't be too afraid to go with the story. We were going to smuggle out a sample of Umbrella's new viral weapon. But then that demon bitch decided to use all of us for her _amusement_."

Sam shook his head. "Good Ol' Ruby."

Chloe frowned at him. "I never did ask how you know her."

Sam sneered at the remembrance of the demon. "My brother sold his soul to bring me back to life. Ruby said she could help me bring him back. She was _lying_."

"She's a _demon_." Chloe snorted. "That shoulda been _obvious_."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "It shoulda been."

Chloe sent him a look, hesitating, before sighing. "I'm sorry about your brother. I know what's like, losing someone you love, and blaming yourself."

"I don't blame myself." He answered too quickly.

"Sure you do." She countered easily. "If he hadn't wanted you alive he wouldn't have bartered his soul. _You_ _blame_ _yourself_."

Sam flinched at those words, before closing his eyes for a brief second and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She left it at that as they fell into silence, continuing on their way.

* * *

In the Control Room, Kappa continued his interrogation of the Red Queen.

"Why kill everyone in the Hive?"

"Because there was a leak." Red Queen replied. "T-3 escaped and an unplanned pattern of infection began. Once the virus was loose I couldn't allow anyone to leave the Hive. So I took the appropriate action."

"You _butchered_ them." Rain corrected.

"If _one_ infected human had escaped from the Hive…" A green holographic projection sprung up in front of the Box. It was a map of the USA. A tiny pinprick of red appeared on the map. "…the infection would have spread to cover the United States within 13 days." The pinprick grew rapidly until it became a tide of red, which swept dramatically across the map. "Canada and South America in 27 days…" The map expanded until eventually it became an entire globe, and the faster the map grew, the faster the red tide flowed. "…worldwide infection in less than two months." The holographic globe, now submerged beneath a blood red sea, flickered and disappeared. "So I took steps."

"Steps." J.D. echoed.

The group was stunned silent by the enormity of their situation.

"If I might make a suggestion." Red Queen spoke up. "You have sufficient ammunition. One bullet apiece to the spinal column should suffice."

"What are you saying?" Rain frowned.

"Merely that I think suicide would be preferable to what awaits you." Red Queen answered.

"But we're not infected." Kappa defended.

"Just one bite, one _scratch_ from these creatures will infect you." Red Queen turned to him. "You could live a long and happy life, but when you die…and you _will_ die…you become one of _them_."

Unbeknownst to Rain and Kappa, J.D. pulled his sleeve down harder.

"This facility housed five hundred technicians and support staff." Red Queen continued. "Five hundred against five. Odds of a hundred to one."

"We can do the math." Kappa growled.

"Logic dictates that you won't leave here alive." Red Queen warned.

"Fuck logic!" J.D. snapped.

The computer smirked at him almost knowingly.

"Listen to me." Kappa drew her attention back to him. "We're getting out of here and you're going to help us."

"If you insist." She sighed. "But those of you who become infected…I can't allow you to leave."

"Understood!" Kappa agreed angrily, switching off the Red Queen, the holograph flickering before dying.

"What did she mean?" Rain asked.

"What?" Kappa turned to her.

"What did she mean when she said 'those of you who become infected…I can't allow you to leave'?"

"Who cares?" J.D. snapped, standing up. "As soon as we get near the surface, we're closing that bitch down." He shot Kappa a look. "_Permanently_."

* * *

Chloe and Sam advanced through the gloom, every shadow hiding a potential horror. And on top of it, her wrist computer had died out, leaving them blind and disoriented.

"I swear we've been here before." Chloe whispered as they stopped at a four-way junction. "This place is a labyrinth."

"I hope not." Sam snorted. "Every good labyrinth had a monster at its heart."

"You know, I didn't take you for a Greek mythology buff." Chloe commented.

"I didn't think you'd get the reference." He admitted with an easy smile. "Not a lot of people really know about the Minotaur."

"You're talking to Chloe Sullivan, Queen of Weird since she was eleven." Chloe replied.

He gave her a quick look. "Sullivan."

She winced. "I probably shouldn't have given my full name to someone who came down here because a _demon_ told him to."

He sent her a glare.

"Try deny it, Big Guy."

They both knew he couldn't.

Sam suddenly halted. "_Quiet_." He aimed his gun at the door ahead. "There's something moving behind that door."

Chloe frowned, training her gun towards 'that door', whispering as well. "How do you know?"

"I just _do_." Sam whispered back as they took positions beside the door, Sam getting ready to kick it in. "On three."

Chloe nodded, palms sweaty.

"One…" Sam whispered.

Chloe took in a deep breath.

"…Two…" Sam counted.

And then the door _burst_ open to reveal…

"Don't shoot!" Kappa emerged through the doorway. "Don't shoot! It's us."

It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Chloe and Sam, or Kappa and the others.

Both groups lowered their guns.

From behind Rain a young girl dressed in red walked out, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe didn't need to ask who she was. "I take it _you're_ the Red Queen."

She nodded.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the holographic representation of the computer that'd killed every single person in the Hive. "Aren't you a little _young_ to be so active in mass _murder_?"

The A.I. smiled sweetly at her. "You're not taking that _personally_, are you?"

"You're not the first person to _try_ to kill me, you know, and you won't be the last." Chloe shrugged. "And anyway, I get why you did it."

Red Queen blinked in genuine surprise. "You—you do?"

The humans looked at Chloe in surprise as well.

Chloe nodded. "It wasn't…_ideal_…but if someone infected were to reach the surface."

And the computer _smiled_. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to _tell_ these primitives!"

"Enough with the morbid bonding." J.D. snapped. "Show us the map.

Red Queen gave him a glare before a holographic floor plan appeared above the Box.

"The Hive." Red Queen explained.

In 3D the underground complex bore an uncanny resemblance to a spiral of D.N.A.

"Where are we?" Kappa asked.

"The red dots." Red Queen replied, pointing to the five tiny red figures at the base of the Hive.

"Right at the bottom…" J.D. grumbled. "Of _course_."

"For maximum efficiency I would suggest the following route." Red Queen announced, highlighting a way through the holographic maze. "Through the storage units on this level, to an access tunnel here. That will get you close to the surface, then you'll only have to cut through the medical labs and you'll be back at the loading platform."

"Sounds simple." Kappa announced.

J.D. chambered a round with a loud metallic snap. "Sure."

"What about those things?" Sam asked a smart question.

Kappa answered. "The Queen has sensors throughout the Hive. She can tell us where they are."

"I'm afraid not." Red Queen shook her head, causing everyone to look at her. "My primary sensors are thermal. Because the creatures are dead, their body temperature is negligible. To me they're virtually invisible."

"Great." Rain sighed.

"What about your motion sensors?" Kappa wanted to know.

"Inoperative." Red Queen replied.

"_Why_?" Kappa asked, frustrated.

Red Queen glared at him. "In case it had escaped your notice, so far today I've been attacked by a supercomputer, had the majority of my files corrupted and then scarcely _thirty minutes ago_ you yourself fired a uranium tipped shell clean through my _main frame_." She looked ready to _slap_ Kappa. "It's been…_stressful_. So _pardon me_ if I'm not functioning at full capacity!"

"That's enough." J.D. interrupted, impatient. "Let's get moving."

"Wait." Chloe pointed to the five tiny red figures in the maze. "There we are. One, two, three, four, five."

"So?" J.D. sneered.

She sent him a glare before returning her attention to the holographic image. "So who's _that_?"

In the center of the maze there was another red dot.

Red Queen frowned as she noticed it as well. "The heat signature indicates a human male, six feet two, 120 pounds."

"Scrawny guy." Rain decided.

They stared at the softly pulsating heat signature. It gave nothing away.

"How did he survive?" Chloe asked.

Red Queen seemed genuinely surprised. "I can't say. My termination methods were very methodical. I thought_ you_ were an exception to the rule…but maybe I'm just losing my touch?"

Chloe looked at the map again, at the pulsing red dot of the stranger. "We should help him."

"Forget it!" J.D. snapped once more at her. "He's miles away!"

She turned to Sam.

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "We make a detour like that we may never get out."

"Besides," J.D. continued. "He's doing fine by himself. He doesn't _need _our help. My first priority is to ascertain that my teams makes it to the surface alive."

"Your team…or _you_?" Chloe challenged.

He shot her a venomous glare. "Start _moving_."

Realizing she was outnumbered, and not willing to go through the Hive alone again, Chloe looked away and fell into line as they started off down the path Red Queen had highlighted for them.

They finally reached a wide access tunnel over a mile in length. The Hive really was _vast_.

As they marched on, J.D. took a pack from his belt and tossed it to Sam. "Take one, pass the rest around."

Sam opened up the pack. Inside were a variety of k-rations. He tossed a bar to each of the others.

"Look what I found!" Rain's voice sounded exited. "Our marching days are done!" They turned to see the Latina leaning up against something that looked very much like a golf cart, giving them all a shiteater grin. "Now we ride in _style_."

They boarded the cart, Rain at the wheel, J.D. riding shotgun, and Chloe, Sam and Kappa jammed in the back. It was so tight Chloe was basically sitting in Sam's lap, but neither commented on it, just holding onto whatever they could as the walls of the tunnel raced by.

Above them a network of pipes and cables hung from the ceiling.

Rain drove gleefully.

A handful of undead were spread out sporadically along the corridor, and she swerved to hit a couple of them purposely, letting out cackles of delight as the bodies were sent flying.

Chloe decided that if they made it out of this alive, she was going to introduce Rain to Lois.

"I always wanted to drive one of these." Rain admitted as she laughed. "I just couldn't stand the idea of golf."

The tunnel veered sharply to the left, Rain taking the 90-degree turn at high speed, almost having the cart up on two wheels.

She was enjoying every _second_. "Fuck yeah!"

Sam turned to Chloe. "How long is this tunnel anyway?"

Chloe took out the Box and the Red Queen flickered to life.

"Enjoying the ride?" Her voice was dry.

"We need to see the map again." Sam ignored the question.

The holographic map of the Hive appeared above the Box.

"You're nearing the end of the tunnel." Chloe told Rain. "Round the next corner and you'll be there."

"Yes Ma'am." Rain smiled.

"Look…" Sam pointed to the red dot of the stranger, who was also moving through the Hive, headed up. "Whatever it is, they're headed for the surface too."

J.D. glanced over his shoulder at the map and then sneered at Chloe. "See? _Told_ you he didn't need our help."

Chloe refused to answer that.

"Wait a moment." Sam frowned, visibly troubled. "Something's not right here." He studied the holographic map. "Wasn't there more of the Hive?"

"_What_?" Red Queen asked, blinking.

"He's right." Kappa determined after studying the map for a moment. "It was bigger last time."

"Perhaps." The Queen murmured petulantly.

"_Red_…" Chloe turned to the Red Queen.

As they looked closer, they could see the jagged edges of the holographic map, as though part of it had just been torn off.

In fact, it was disintegrating before their eyes.

"I can't be expected to remember _everything_." Red Queen pouted at Chloe.

Sam was about to question the Queen further when Rain took another corner at high speed. The cart skidded around the turn and slammed into a crowd of undead.

_Dozens_ of them.

They were everywhere.

Too many to avoid.

Rain hauled the wheel to the left, but it was way too late, and they were going way too fast. The cart hit the crowd, sending bodies flying everywhere before toppling and overturning.

Sam was the first to his feet, and what he saw was a disaster.

J.D. was pinned beneath the cart, unable to move, while Chloe lay with her back to the tunnel wall, concussed and unmoving. Rain and Kappa sat a few feet away, dazed.

The undead were everywhere.

"Get to your feet!" Sam grabbed Kappa and hauled him up. "Get up or we're all _dead_."

The undead were closing in on J.D., seeing him as easy meat.

He saw them coming and began to panic. "I can't move!" His gun lay on the ground just out of reach. "Help me!"

Sam reached for his gun, but realized that he'd lost his weaponry in the crash. He took a .45 from Rain's belt.

Rain was still concussed and didn't need it.

"Keep them away from me!" J.D. screamed.

One of the undead dropped to his knees and prepared to take a bite out of J.D.

"Fucker!" J.D. screamed.

Sam fired, and the undead collapsed on top of J.D.

"Get him off me!" J.D. screamed. "Get him off me!"

Sam and Kappa raced to his assistance, firing as they went.

Rain hobbled along behind.

They were just managing to keep the undead at bay.

"My leg…" J.D. groaned. "It's trapped under the cart."

Sam and Kappa put their backs against the overturned cart, Rain helping as best as she could.

Kappa turned to Rain. "Nice driving."

She flipped him off.

"One…" Sam counted. "Two…_heave_!"

The cart moved a little, but then rocked back onto J.D.'s leg, causing the trapped man to scream in pain.

"Again!" Sam ordered. "One…two…_heave_!"

The cart moved a little more, and yet still not enough.

"For Christ's sake!" J.D. screamed in agony.

"This time…this time we'll get it." Sam promised as he nodded to Kappa and Rain.

The undead were closing in.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

They nodded back.

The cart crashed back onto its wheels, setting J.D. free.

"Let's get out of here." Kappa exclaimed, looking around at the countless undead as he jumped into the driver's seat of the cart.

In the time it took them to free J.D. they were completely surrounded by a solid wall of undead, which were getting closer and closer.

In all the confusion, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Chloe. She lay concussed, her back against the tunnel wall, her eyes wide and staring, but seeing nothing.

A group of undead gathered around her.

One of them dragged his fingers through her hair.

She lay like a limp rag doll, a dozen figures crowding around her like an angry lunch line jostling for position, one undead with his hands in her hair, another with her fingers already in his mouth.

Suddenly Chloe snapped back to life moving though not of her own violation as she jerked her hands out of their grip and they shot out to grab the throats of the undead closest to her. Eyes burning with newfound intensity, and yet slightly glazed over, she tightened her grip with a strength she hadn't known she possessed.

Like with the dog, Chloe's vision changed so that she was seeing _inside_ of the undead, their skeletons, their organs, the weak spots in their bodies, and then the virus that controlled them.

And then she _connected_ with it.

Chloe let go of them, eyes going unhazy as she looked at her hands in confusion, finally looking up in time to see the two she'd grabbed turning on the other undead around her…attacking _them_.

She hurried to her feet, watching as the undead, confused by two of their own attacking them, became disorganized.

Her gaze went to the others by the cart, who were in obvious trouble.

"It won't start!" Kappa tried desperately to start the engine.

"Try it again!" Sam ordered.

"I already did!" Kappa snapped.

The undead were everywhere.

Sam, Rain and the bloodied J.D. kept firing, but nothing could hold back the tide.

The slide on J.D.'s automatic racked back and stayed there.

He was out of ammo.

J.D. struggled to load another clip, but his injured hand made it difficult. He fumbled and dropped the spare mag.

He stopped to retrieve it, and when he looked back up, he stared straight into the face of an undead. "Oh _shit_!" He struggled with the spare clip. "Get in! Get in!"

The undead reached for J.D.

He tried to fend it off with his injured hand, but the undead just grabbed a hold of it, and with a smile on his face, he sunk his teeth in J.D.'s hand.

The pain was unbearable as he screamed.

Sam turned, alerted by J.D.'s scream. He shot the undead and J.D. pushed it off of his hand.

Sam looked around.

A sea of undead faces surrounded them.

Chloe looked around her desperately. _Plan C…Plan C…I need a plan C_!

Looking up had helped her last time, and when she did it again, Chloe smirked.

Pulling out her gun she began shooting the undead in her path as she hurried towards the others, each shot clean and precise, each one falling an undead and getting her one step closer to where the others were.

Her sudden arrival seemed to throw the creatures into confusion, but she knew that it wouldn't last long. "Above us!" She told those in the cart.

Sam looked up, and finally saw the network of pipes and cables hanging from the ceiling.

"That's how we're getting out." Chloe told him before turning to the others. "Everyone up on the cart."

One by one they climbed onto the broken roof of the golf cart. From there they pulled themselves up onto the overhanging pipes. There was an eighteen inch gap between the top of the pipes and the ceiling, enough room to crawl along.

Down below, the undead reached for them, but their outstretched fingers couldn't quite touch the pipes.

For the moment they were safe.

Two of the undead tried to climb onto the roof of the golf cart, but they didn't have coordination. The roof collapsed, taking them with it.

J.D. laughed. "You dumb fucks." He tied a fresh bandage around his hand. There was blood everywhere. It dropped down onto the undead below, driving them into a frenzy, like sharks circling their prey. "You like that?" He deliberately squeezed a few more drops onto their foreheads. "You like that huh?"

The undead began to fight amongst themselves, pushing and jostling, desperate for a taste of blood.

"You like how that tastes?" He sneered down at them.

They reached their hands out imploring to J.D.

"Well fuck you!" He screamed down at them.

"That's sick." Rain commented from where she sat.

"Cool it man." Sam spoke up. "No point in getting them all riled up."

"What…" J.D. turned to him, pissed. "You're worried about their _feelings_? I'M the one bleeding to death here!"

This was about to turn nasty.

Chloe interrupted. "Let's get going." She stared the two men down, not in the mood for a dick fight. "That's if you gentlemen have quite finished."

Everyone looked at her in surprise at her cold attitude.

Of course, they hadn't noticed what she'd done with those two undead, who'd been killed by their own kind long before now. They had no idea how confused and _scared_ Chloe was, or that this was her coping mechanism.

"You're right." Sam finally announced.

J.D. just sneered and moved.

The team slowly worked their way along the crawlspace. Sam was in the lead, followed by Rain and Chloe, with J.D. and then Kappa bringing up the rear.

J.D. was very pale, he'd lost a lot of blood. "I need to rest." He stopped to catch his breath.

"We have to keep moving." Rain told him. "Come on J.D. you can do this."

"How much further?" He asked, nearly breathless.

"From what I can remember of the map," Kappa spoke up from the back. "Not far."

"Why don't you just switch on your little friend and ask her?" J.D. asked Chloe.

The blonde shook her head. "We shouldn't use her unless we have to. She seems to be getting less reliable."

"She's definitely forgetting things." Sam agreed.

"Kappa?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's possible her memory was damaged when we shut her down and transferred her to the Box."

Kappa was interrupted by an agonized cry from below.

A large crowd of undead had gathered beneath them, seeming more angry and aggressive than usual.

Chloe looked back at J.D.'s wounds. "They can smell the blood."

A hundred undead fingers reached out towards the live meat above them only a few tantalizing inches away.

Chloe looked away. "Let's get going."

"Why worry?" J.D. asked from behind her. "It's not like they can get to us."

"Well,_ you_ might think hanging around hundreds of ravenous _undead_ to be all the rage, but _I_ for one want to get back to the surface." Chloe replied with icy coldness, continuing forwards.

J.D. snorted. "What eating _her_?"

If only he knew.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own: Smallville, Supernatural or Resident Evil.**

Wanna thank **ChamberlinofMusic, TannimU, Veronica, cheekylilwhit, ayana45, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Dark-n-Twisty, adiba123, **and **Dannie Tomlinson** for reviewing the prevoius chapter.

* * *

They had almost reached the end of the tunnel.

Below, the crowd of undead had become even larger and more unruly, as if they could sense that they were about to lose their prey.

Chloe pointed to something up ahead.

"That's the one we want." The network of pipes split in two one branch disappearing into a vent straight ahead, and a second smaller bundle of pipes veering off into a vent in the side wall. "Straight ahead. Just another hundred feet."

They passed the junction where the pipes split, leaving only fifty feet to go.

As before, Sam led the way, J.D. and Kappa bringing up the rear.

Below, the undead were getting frantic

One of the metal brackets that held the pipes to the ceiling…the bolt that fixed the bracket to the rock were old and rusted, and as Sam passed over that section one of the bolts began to come loose.

Rain was next, the bolt beginning to worm out of the rock and the whole support bracket began to buckle.

Sam looked up ahead, unaware of the danger. "The pipes go into some kind of air shaft." A mesh screen covered the entrance to the airshaft and Sam used a knife to pry it away from the rock. "I think I can get the cover loose." The mesh screen popped off, a sharp edge cutting Sam's hand. "Damn!" He lifted the screen away with his bloody hand and tossed it before.

The undead scrambled all over it.

On stuck the mesh in his mouth to lick the traces of blood from it.

They were working themselves into a frenzy.

As Chloe passed beneath it, the rusted bolt almost completely freed itself from the rock, the whole bracket suddenly began to sag.

Chloe froze. "What is that?

A harsh metallic sound echoed as the rusted bolt shot free.

"The supports…" Kappa's eyes widened. "They're coming loose!"

Sam and Rain were already safely in the air vent, Sam at the entrance. "Hurry! You've got to get out of there!"

Chloe redoubled her efforts, J.D. and Kappa right behind her, but the faster they went, the greater the strain on the support brackets.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Rusted metal bolts shot free of the ceiling loud as gunshots.

A whole length of piping came free and sagged towards the ground…and the undead. Suddenly Kappa, J.D. and Chloe were within reach.

Undead fingers reached around their arms, their legs, their throats.

"No!" Chloe struggled against them.

Sam reached out an arm to her, grasping her by her arm when suddenly the whole section of the piping finally gave way.

"Hold on!" Sam grunted, bracing himself and keeping a hold of Chloe as he slowly, painfully into the air shaft and safety.

But there was no one to help Kappa or J.D.

J.D. tumbled off of the pipes and was dragged under by a sea of undead, his M16 firing wildly as he was sucked down. "Fuck you! Fuck you!"

His attackers ripped at his flesh, biting into his limbs, but still he kept fighting…screaming and shooting.

Undead bodies were flung through the air by the force of the M16, and when that was out of ammo, J.D. blazed away with a .45 automatic, until finally the others could lift him to safety as he screamed in pain.

He was safe, but badly mauled.

Chloe wasn't looking at him, she was watching Kappa, who was also in trouble, but near to a fallen section of piping. He began to drag himself back up to safety, the undead literally hanging off him.

"Keep them off him!" Chloe turned to Sam.

They laid down a blanket of covering fire.

Kappa's legs seemed to no longer work, but he pulled himself back towards the roof with sheer force of will.

"Just keep them away from him!"

They blazed away, keeping the tide of undead at bay.

_Just_.

"Oh God…" Kappa groaned, collapsing at the top of the pipes. He was back near the roof noe, but separated from the others by a twenty foot section of fallen piping.

It might as well have been the Grand Canyon.

The only way for him was to go back.

"I can't feel my legs." He told them.

"We'll get you somehow." Rain called to him.

"No." He shook his head, suddenly determined. "You go."

"We're not leaving you." Rain's voice choked with emotion.

"Yes you are." Kappa spoke, as the undead began climbing the fallen section of pipe towards him. "You can't kill them all." He looked down at his ravaged body. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"_Kappa_…" Rain's voice trembled, tears coming to her eyes.

"I want you to go." He whispered.

She shook her head.

"_Now_!" Kappa's voice was firm.

Chloe reached for Rain, knowing what had to be done.

"Just do it now!" Kappa screamed. "GO!"

Rain turned and hurried away, Chloe behind her, and Sam, helping a nearly near J.D., followed in solemn silence.

* * *

Kappa watched his friends disappear into the gloom of the air vent.

Below him, a pair of undead were climbing up the fallen pipe, their once crisp lab coats streaked with dirt and blood.

"Just you and me, ugly." Kappa told the one leading as he checked his handgun to find only one shell left. "That's lucky."

The creature was nearly upon him, hand reaching out as Kappa put the gun into his own mouth.

He started to breathe short, angry breaths, trying to key himself up, trying to get ready to pull the trigger, to escape the horror.

The undead had his hands on Kappa, his fingers covered in fresh blood.

Kappa closed his eyes, his finger tightening on the trigger, before suddenly he pulled the gun out of his mouth and aimed it at the creature, pulling the trigger.

The creature fell form the overhanging pipes, a fresh bullet hole bored neatly between his eyes.

"Fuck it!" Kappa declared, holding the smoking gun in his hand. "I'm not going out that easy." He looked at the undead climbing the pipe towards him. "You're going to have to work for your supper." He told them defiantly before looking behind him.

Behind him, the network of pipes split into two, one running back down the length of the access tunnel---the way they came---and the other disappearing into a small air vent in the side wall.

Kappa pulled himself up the rest of the pipe and tore the mesh screen aside, dragging himself into the vent, which was much narrower than the one the others had escaped into.

It was tight, claustrophobic, and terrifying.

Kappa began to crawl away from the pipes, every movement agony as he left a trail of fresh blood behind him.

A large metal fan blocked Kappa's progress, its sharp steel blades spinning at high, forcing air down the shaft. There was no way around it, no way through it.

"_Damn_!"

Kappa looked back down the shaft, and around the corner he could see the shadow of a body crawling towards him.

An undead.

He was trapped.

Fumbling through his utility belt, Kappa found his laptop and then glanced at the spinning metal blades. "Here goes…" He tried to force the laptop between the blades.

The blades sparked and began to chop away at the computer as he pushed harder, shreds of plastic and microchip flung back at him as he pushed harder still.

And suddenly the fan stopped, the laptop lodged between the blades, jamming the mechanism.

Kappa glanced at the mangled remains of his computer. "Thank _you_ Bill Gates."

Behind him the undead female made an excited noise, smelling fresh meat.

Kappa began to drag himself between the sharp metal blades of the fan, the creature right on his tail.

Her fingers reached for his legs.

He pulled himself faster.

In his haste he dislodged the laptop slightly, the steel blades moving a fraction as the laptop groaned under the strain. It was going to be crushed at any moment.

Finally he is clear of the blades, the undead following him as the splinter began to crack, and just as the creature was halfway through the blades the laptop split clean in two.

The blades span back to life, slicing neatly through the creature, her legs suddenly no longer attached to her body.

"Yes!" Kappa laughed.

She looked down at her legs, and then back at Kappa, before dragging her torso towards him, oblivious to anything but the scent of blood and fresh meat ahead.

"Oh _shit_!" Kappa cursed as he began to haul himself away, but his progress was blocked.

The air shaft took a sharp 90 degree turn.

Straight down.

There was no way to climb down there, and no end in sight, the shaft seeming to just drop forever.

She growled a low animal sound, as if sensing that her prey was trapped.

Kappa fumbled with his utility belt again, his hands finding a grenade, slick with his own blood. He looked at the undead, the legless monstrocity still coming forwards, and unearthly light in her eyes. "Screw you."

He threw the grenade back at her, it bounced and rolled, hitting her squarely in the forehead.

She stopped, picked up the grenade and smelt it, smelt the blood, beginning to lick it hungrily. She even went as far as to try and force it in her mouth before it suddenly _exploded_, vaporizing her.

But Kappa had no time for celebration as the explosion raced up the confines of the air shaft, the blast hitting him like a tidal wave, searing his flesh and flinging him backwards, hurtling against the far wall of the shaft and then dropping like a stone into its depths.

* * *

The small group, led by Chloe and Rain, who were trying to remember the route highlighted, moved through a deserted hallway. Sam, bringing up the rear, propped up a near dead J.D.

Chloe looked around, trying to get her bearing. "Left, right?"

Rain turned to her and nodded, agreeing. "It's not far to go now." They passed the lab that had once been flooded and Rain pointed ahead. "This way to the entrance. We're almost there."

Chloe followed, shaking her wrist contraption, trying to get it to work. Its map and insight of the Hive would be of use to them right about now.

Sam froze. "We need to get into a room. _Now_."

Chloe turned to him. "What?"

"_Now_!" Sam began dragging J.D. towards a room Chloe recognized all too well.

It was the room where Ruby had imprisoned her.

The door was open now, and Sam entered, Chloe and Rain exchanging confused looks before following, barely making it inside before Sam closed the door behind them, locking it.

"What's going on?" Rain turned to Sam.

Sam reached for the Box and switched on Red Queen. "What's down here with us?"

Red Queen flickered into life, looking tired.

"What is _here_ with us?" Sam tried again, eyes narrowed.

Chloe watched him closely.

This was the second time he'd _sensed_ something she couldn't…or something he shouldn't be able to.

Red Queen brought up the holographic floor plan, showing them in the virus room, and also the heat signature of the stranger terrifyingly close to where they were.

"It must have gotten your scent." Red Queen commented.

"It?" Rain picked up on that word.

Red Queen hacked into one of her own cameras, and showed the image to them the stranger in the loading platform, where they would have been if Sam hadn't sensed something. It wasn't the 120 pound male Red Queen had described. Instead it was the creature that Sam had found so unnerving in the Specimen Room.

300 pounds of pure _evil_.

Four claw-like talons dug into the rock face, holding it in place. It's long fleshy tongue uncoiled, snaking downwards. They could see the razor sharp barbs that covered the tongue's grotesque length.

Suddenly, without warning, the creature dashed forwards, lightning fast, straight into the camera.

In search for them.

Chloe, Sam, Rain and J.D. listened as the Queen casually filled them in on their executioner.

"It's a bio-mechanical weapon of the highest order, and was one of the earlier experiments produced by the Hive, using the same genetic material as the T-virus." She announced. "You realized it accidentally in the Specimen Room."

"But it was dead…" Sam ran a hand over his hair. "I saw it."

"It was in stasis." Red Queen corrected.

A muscle jumped in Rain's jaw. "If you knew what it was, why didn't you---."

The Red Queen didn't reply.

Chloe snorted. "Because she was saving it for us. Isn't that right."

The computer looked utterly embarrassed. "I didn't think any of you would make it this far…not without _infection_."

"You were going to let that thing finish us off." Rain growled, looking positively dangerous.

BAM!

A suddenly noised scared the _shit_ out of them and they turned towards the window in the back of the room.

The creature was right there.

"The fucker has no eyes." J.D. managed to say.

The creature moved to a cluster of small holes that'd been punched through the glass with a fire axe in some office worker's desperate attempt to get free. The tip of its grotesque, long tongue snaked through one of the narrow holes, swaying back and forth.

"It's sensing the air." Chloe whispered. "It can smell us."

The creature withdrew its tongue, then backed away from the glass.

"What is it doing?" J.D. wheezed.

Suddenly the creature raced at them, hurling its whole body weight against the window, causing the glass to quiver yet hold.

"It's not getting through there." Rain stated, confident. "That glass is bullet proof."

The creature tried again, hurling itself even _harder_ at the window, and once again it was repulsed…but small spider web cracked had begun to appear in the glass.

Rain gulped. "On second thought…"

As one they turned towards the door and threw it open, racing back towards the Hive.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own: Smallville, Supernatural or Resident Evil.**

Wanna thank **xxkissesandcuddlesxx, adiba123, Veroinca, cheekylilwhit, vamp1987** and **Dannie Tomlinson** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

They raced through the abandoned hallway, Chloe and Sam carrying J.D. between them, Rain with gun ready to shoot if the thing should catch up to them. They were going back the way they'd come, back into the Hive, Red Queen still activated and hovering over the ground next to them.

"This is hopeless." Sam grunted. "It's got us cut off from the exit. All we're doing in going deeper."

"You got any better ideas?" Rain wanted to know.

"I know a way." Red Queen finally spoke.

"What did you say?" Chloe turned to look at her.

Red Queen cleared her throat. "I know a way out."

"Fuck you!" J.D. coughed. He was in a bad way, clearly barely holding on. "She's never going to let us out. I'm infected."

I'm sorry…" Red Queen turned to him. "I do like you, but my sensors indicate your blood loss is already at 42.7 percent." Genuine compassion entered her voice. "You're not leaving this complex alive."

Behind them they heard the glass in the lab shatter.

The hunt was on.

"We have to hurry." Red Queen stated as the humans shared a look. "You have to trust me."

Chloe nodded. "Show us the way."

They ran blindly through a complex maze of corridors, J.D. still held between Chloe and Sam, Rain in front with the gun, as Red Queen showed them the way, her image flickering dangerously as her power began to fade.

Close behind them, gaining ground rapidly, was the creature.

Rain made them pass her as she fired at the creature, causing it to duck into one of the rooms, and giving them some seconds advantage. "Hurry up people!"

"Take a left, here." Red Queen ordered as they rounded a corner. "Then a right." They raced towards an intersection. "Straight ahead." Then another. "Now a left…" She paused, confused. "No…no…a right."

"What?" Sam looked up at her.

"Which is it?" Chloe pressed.

"A right." Red Queen decided.

"Are you sure?" Rain continued firing, driving the creature into another room once more. "I'm running outta bullets so you better be goddamned sure!"

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Red Queen nodded.

A door was up ahead.

The survivors burst into the room, slamming the door behind them only to find four walls of concrete and no other door leading out.

"Now what?" Sam asked the Queen, looking around the bare room. "_NOW WHAT_?" He narrowed his eyes when the Queen didn't reply. "It's a dead end!" He was getting furious. "You've led us into a dead end! There's no way out of here!"

Red Queen hesitated, looking around the room. "No there is!"

J.D. scoffed painfully. "Told you not to trust her."

"I…I cant remember." Red Queen whispered, confused. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" Rain asked.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head.

"You're sorry?!?" Rain snapped. "You piece of…!"

Chloe stopped her. "No. _Look_."

The bare outline of a door was etched in one of the walls, recessed and hidden.

The Queen looked up, voice halting abruptly due to her rapid power loss. "I knew there…was reason…but Memory…"

"How do we open it?" Sam asked as they all headed towards the door.

"There's a key pad here." Chloe motioned to it hidden in the wall, barely visible.

"Emergency exit..." The Red Queen struggled with her words, her power almost exhausted. "…memory…"

BAM!

The door behind them buckled and almost wrenched off the wall.

"Jesus!" Rain hissed in shock, turning and aiming her gun towards the door.

The creature had found them,

"What's the code?" Chloe moved to the keypad that controlled the emergency exit.

"Four…Digits…" Red Queen struggled out. "Faaaaw…Threee…" Her image flickered. She was dying. "Nnnnnnnine…Sssss."

And suddenly she was gone.

Dead.

"Ssseven, sssix?" Chloe looked up at Sam. "Which?"

The creature continued to pound against the door behind them, its talons punching through the metal.

"Just try one!" Rain aimed her M16 at the door.

"What if it's the wrong number?" Chloe hesitated.

"Then we try the other." Sam encouraged.

Chloe's finger hovered over the two digits. "Here goes." She punched the seven.

The door beeped, speaking in a mechanical voice **ACESS DENIED**.

The outline of the keypad sunk back into the wall, disappearing for good.

"No!" The emergency door did the same, leaving nothing but a bare concrete wall in from of Chloe. "That's just not fair!"

BAM!

The door behind them had almost given way, the creature's tongue poking through a hole in the metal and lashing around the room.

Sam looked around desperately.

But there were only four solid walls. No air vents. No way out.

"We're going to die in here." J.D. offered his two cents on the matter.

Suddenly the emergency exit behind them began to open.

The door speaking again. **STAND CLEAR…DOOR OPENING.**

The group looked on in atonishment as the door swung side to reveal…

Rain smiled. "KAPPA!"

He was leaning weakly against the control panel on the other side, his body torn and broken, but a smile like the Cheshire Cat on his face.

"Computer geeks…" Kappa spoke. "We're not so easy to kill."

Chloe laughed.

As if sensing its prey might escape, the creature slammed against the door once more, beginning to squeeze through the gap.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kappa asked in horror.

Rain helped Sam drag J.D. to safety as Chloe exited and started to seal the exit behind them. "You don't want to know."

"I believe you." Kappa agreed.

Rain and Sam hurried down towards the platform, carrying J.D. between them, and Chloe slung an arm around Kappa's waist, his hand around her shoulders, as she helped him limp behind them.

"I'm glad you're alive." She confided to him softly as they crossed the caverns to the elevator platform.

"Me too." He admitted with a pained chuckle.

Matt and Rain lay J.D. on the platform while Chloe led Kappa to the platform section that housed the controls.

"Get us out of here, Kappa." Sam sent a look in the direction they'd come from, worried.

"Platform's already powered up." Kappa smiled. "We're headed topside in seconds."

"Chloe…" Sam called to her, from where she'd gone away from the group, looking behind some machines.

"Give me a second." She called back, reaching into the darkness behind a large container, and smiled as she pulled out the case with the virus and antivirus that she'd seen Ruby hide there. "Come to mama."

As if obeying her words, the creature suddenly fell from the ceiling without warning, landing on her.

"No!" Sam raced forwards, but was sideswiped by the creature's tongue. He was flung through the air and crashed into the side of the platform, lying still, groaning in pain. Thankfully he hadn't been cut…though his jacket would never be usable again.

The creature's mouth opened to reveal row upon row of teeth as it reared triumphantly above Chloe, retracting it tongue, ready to feast upon her.

As the creature lowered to take its first bite, the sudden noise of machine gun fire was deafening, and it was hurled off of her, multiple rounds piercing its armored hide.

Chloe looked up to see Rain holding her M16, as it now clicked dry, out of ammo.

"Catch!" With the last of his strength, J.D. threw Chloe the combat knife from his belt.

It arced through the air as the creature rose and charged forwards once again.

Rain helped Sam back onto the platform as Chloe hurried towards it as well, stepping onto it as the control o the platform read "FULL POWER".

Chloe cried out in agony as the creature's deadly tongue lashed past her. She'd twisted her body so that it scraped down her left arm, lacerating but not killing.

The tongue smashed into the platform's floor, the sharp barbs digging into the ornate wooden tiles.

A flash of light caused Chloe to look up and catch the knife and in one seamless move drove it straight through the hideous tongue, pinning it to the platform's floor.

The creature screamed.

It was a terrifying, inhuman sound.

"Going up!" Kappa called, hitting the controls, causing the platform to begin to rise into the air.

The creature was dragged towards the ceiling, its body banging off the platform, but held in place by its pinned tongue. Its limbs flailed helplessly in the air.

"What's the matter?" Chloe wedged down the knife harder. "Cat got your tongue?"

A second later, the platform disappeared into the shaft, cutting the creature's tongue from its body.

The creature screamed in unholy agony and then it was gone.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam mocked softly with a smile as he limped towards her.

"What? I thought it was good." Chloe pouted before looking him over worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He snorted. "You're the one who got attacked and you're worried about me?" He looked at her arm, worried. "We should get that tended to. Does it hurt?"

She bit down a reply to that ridiculous question, instead deciding to find it _cute_ that he was so worried about her. "I'm fine."

He smiled at her. "Good."

Rain smirked at them and then sat down, looking at the creature's severed tongue, which was left pinned to the floor of the platform, still writhing with a life of its own, but pinned firmly in place by J.D.'s knife.

Chloe turned to J.D. "Thanks."

He smiled painfully. "Don't mention it."

She knelt by him awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"Bad." He admitted.

"This will help." She held up the battered box containing the T-virus and its antidote. The blonde opened it and reached for the antivirus.

"Save it." J.D. shook his head. "Too late for me."

"J.D…" Rain whispered from where she'd come to kneel next to Chloe.

"I saved one round." He interrupted, pulling the revolver from his belt. "When the time comes…"

Rain shook her head. "We're going to get you out of here."

"I don't want to be one of those things." J.D. told her, looking deep in her brown eyes.

Chloe pulled back, giving them this moment, seeing the life ebbing from him.

"Walking around…with no soul." J.D. passed Rain the gun into her hand. "You'll take care of it." He looked her in the eye. "Soldier."

Agony crossed Rain's features before she closed her eyes and took in a deep, calming breath, opening her eyes and nodding.

J.D.'s eyes slowly closed, his head sinking to his chest.

Rain let out a cry, but he didn't move.

Slowly, shakily, Rain raised her gun, her vision blurred with tears. The muzzle of the gun was an inch from his head, her finger tightening on the trigger, as she prepared herself for what she had to do.

Then suddenly J.D.'s hand shot up, grabbing her arm.

Rain jerked and screamed in shock.

"Wait…wait a second." J.D. spoke, voice raspy. "I'm not dead yet."

Rain was trembling with relief.

"Maybe I'd better have this back." J.D. decided, easing the revolver back into his belt.

In the background, Kappa, Sam and Chloe were laughing.

Despite the shock, Rain couldn't help it as she began to laugh as well, in utter relief.

Chloe looked down at her arm and blinked in surprise, seeing it completely healed.

Usually when she needed healing from major wounds like that she took sick with a fever as her body overheated with the active power inside of her, and yet now she was completely healed and didn't look as if she'd ever been hurt.

Feeling a glance on her, Chloe turned to see Sam watching her in shock, eyes on her arm.

She gave him a little smile.

His gaze rose to her face and he shook his head in amazement at her.

Suddenly a talon _punched through the floor_.

It almost impaled Kappa, missing his torso by inches, but slicing through his left leg, causing him to scream in agony.

The creature had lodged itself beneath the platform, its talons pulling apart the floor like one would a _grape_.

"Move!" Chloe ordered. "Get over to the other side of the platform!"

"Seven levels to the top!" Rain called, reading the controls as Sam dragged Kappa away from the talons. She looked up to see the mansion far above them. "Six…"

The creature was partially onto the platform, fighting to drag its bulk through the jagged hole.

"It's going to be close!" Sam warned, looking up above them and then to the creature as it continued to try and squeeze inside at them.

"Five…" Rain kept count.

The creature was almost through.

"Dammit!" Chloe cursed. "We're not going to make it!"

Racing over to the platform control, the blonde punched them furiously, causing the platform to slow to a halt.

They were still a good seventy feet from the mansion.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Rain asked, incredulous.

"Use the emergency ladders." Chloe nodded over to the two steel ladders recessed into the wall of the shaft. "I'm going to put the platform into free fall. Now get going!"

Rain helped Kappa towards the emergency ladders as Sam helped J.D. onto the first rung.

"Climb." Sam told him.

"I can't!" J.D. cried.

The creature's talons slashed out at J.D., missing him by inches. It strained to reach him, its back legs still caught in the floor.

"Climb damn it!" Sam snapped.

Slowly, painfully, J.D. began to climb.

"Hurry!" Chloe yelled from below.

Sam boosted Rain onto the ladders, and then Kappa, before turning to Chloe. "Send him to _hell_."

Chloe punched in the command code. "Done."

The platform began to drop away, back into the depths.

Chloe quickly grabbed the container with the virus and antivirus, and made a jump for the ladders, just as the creature freed itself from the floor and made a leap for her, a talon snagging itself in her _leg_.

Hanging on with one hand, Chloe nearly lost her grip on the ladder.

"Chloe!" Sam yelled, hurrying down the ladder and grabbing hold of her arm, face turning red as he did his best to hold both her _and_ the creature hanging onto her from falling to their deaths.

"Hang on!" Rain turned to J.D. "Give me the gun. Your gun!" She reached for the revolver in J.D.'s belt just as J.D. turned to face her, his face contorted in a death mask, his eyes burning with unholy life.

He was one of the undead.

"_J.D…_" She whispered in horror right before J.D. lunged at her, his teeth snapping at her warm flesh as she struggled to fight him off, nearly falling off of the ladder herself.

Chloe looked up, seeing Rain in trouble, and yet unable to do anything but scream in agony as the creature began to claw its way up her body.

Sam grunted above, face utterly crimson in his struggle to hold onto her, supporting both of their weight.

The creature tightened its grip on Chloe, as if determined to drag them both to their deaths.

J.D. clawed at Rain, as she struggled with him, one finger on the revolver at his belt.

The creature snapped its jaws at Chloe, and moving on instinct she hooked the case to her belt and opened the lid, pulling out a fistful of vials containing the green T-4, the T-virus antidote.

The blonde jammed them into the jaws of the creature, the vials breaking and spilling liquid everywhere, the antidote reacting with the creature as though it were acid.

The inside of its mouth began to bubble and burn, its skin cracking and popping.

Rain finally got her hand on J.D. as he lunged at her throat. They both overbalanced and began to fall.

Kappa reached out and grabbed Rain, grunting as her body jerked its abrupt halt, almost pulling his arm out of its socket.

J.D. had no one to grab him, and he continued the plunge into the darkness to his death.

Again.

"No!" Rain cried out, but it wasn't for J.D., there would be time later for mourning, it was for the gun, which slipped from her hand.

The revolver spun through the air.

Chloe looked up, alerted by Rain's cry, and watched as the revolved spiraled through the air. She calculated, counted, and then reached out, catching it, and in one deft move, she turned it on the creature.

"Byebye."

The bullet raced from the gun, tracking through the open air as it flew towards the creature's head. The bullet tore into the creature, cracking through its armored hide, already weakened by the T-4.

The bullet plowed through the creature's skull and brain mater, finally emerging into the blinding light again, leaving an exit wound.

For a moment nothing, and then, slowly, painfully, the creature lost its grip on Chloe and pitched back into the depths.

The blonde watched it until it was swallowed by the blackness, and then grabbed hold of one of the bars when Sam swung her towards it the same time the shaft shook violently as the platform crashed at the bottom, and then sound of inhuman, dying cry echoed throughout it as the creature fell and impaled itself on the broken pieces of the platform below.

Everyone was now safe again, and gave each other a smile before beginning the rest of the trip up to the surface.

It took a while, especially with an injured Kappa leading the way, but finally he appeared at the lip of the shaft, hauling himself onto the mansion floor.

He turned around and reached for Rain, pulling her up from the open shaft.

"What the hell did you do to that thing?" Sam asked, emerging from the open shaft and reaching down a hand to help Chloe out.

"Something the Queen said." Chloe stood, brushing her off, all injuries healed.

Rain and Kappa must have noticed this but they didn't comment on it.

Chloe was grateful. "She said the creature was the product of the same genetic material as the undead. So I figured the antidote would effect it, harm it, in some way."

Kappa groaned from where he sat on the ground. "This was a hell of a night."

Chloe smiled at them and reached into the container, pulling out two green vials, and an injector gun. "Okay you two."

Kappa motioned to Rain. "Her first. I've been infected so long…it mightn't even do anything for me…but she still has a chance."

Rain sent him a look before stepping forwards, offering Chloe her arm, her face scratched up from J.D.'s attack.

Fixing the vial into the injecting gun, Chloe pressed it against Rain's arm and pulled the trigger, injecting the T-4 into her.

She then went towards Kappa. "It'll work."

The wrist alarm on Kappa's left hand went off. It was a shrill beeping noise, the digital wrist clock flashing: **00:00:00.**

Chloe hesitated from where she was about to inject his arm with the antidote. "What does that mean?"

Kappa never got the opportunity to answer as suddenly the mansion door swung open, but instead of a fresh breeze and a brand new dawn, all they saw was blinding white.

The whole mansion had been _tented out_, contained within a viral perimeter.

Kappa cried and collapsed to the ground, holding his legs, as _spines_ began to appear through the slice in it caused by the creature slicing him with its talon.

"_Kappa_?" Chloe turned to him.

Sudden banks of bright lights kicked in, blinding the survivors.

Gloved hands reached for them, faceless technicians hidden beneath monstrous anti-viral suits.

Kappa let out an agonized cry, body arching, the spines sticking out longer and sharper from his injury.

Technicians grabbed him and mounted him on a gurney, strapping him in, as others reached for Rain, Chloe and Sam, restraining them and keeping them back as they tried to reach for their friend and help him.

"He's mutating." One of the men in suits said, standing over the withering Kappa. "I want him in the Nemesis program."

Chloe tried to fight, tried to get free, but they were too strong, the light too blinding, and the next thing she knew she was bundled into the back of a Darkwing, the door slamming behind her. The blonde looked up, finding herself staring into the reflective visor of a clean suit.

There was no sign of a face beneath, just her own reflection.

"Where are Sam and Rain?" She asked him, agitated. "What about Kappa?"

The technician didn't reply.

"He needs _help_!" She snarled at him.

"He's safe.' The technician finally spoke, voice hideously distorted by an electronic filter. "You're all safe."

Somehow…somehow Chloe doubted that.

* * *

**One chappie left.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Supernatural, or Resident Evil…no matter HOW MUCH you all probably believe I do.**

Wanna thank **Veronica, ChamberlinofMusic, cheekylilwhit, vamp1987, adiba123** and **Dannie Tomlinson** for reviewing the previous chapter.

**This is the last chapter. Thanks for coming this far with me.**

* * *

Green eyes snapped open and Chloe shot up in a sitting position.

All she could see was _white_.

White padded walls, white electronically locked door…even her hospital gown was starch white.

She was sitting on the ground, squinting, the bright white light hurting her eyes.

High above, out of reach, was a smoked glass window. A light came on behind it to reveal four figures.

Her interrogators.

"What happened in the Hive?" One of them asked her.

"Where are the others?" Chloe struggled to her feet. "What about Kappa? Is he alright?"

"We ask the questions." Another interrogator sneered.

"The _hell_ you do." Chloe snapped.

"What happened in the Hive?" The first interrogator asked once again.

"We had tea with the Mad Hatter and then the Red Queen decided it was time to swing the gauntlet while screaming: _Off with their heads_!" Chloe sneered.

Realizing that she wasn't in a cooperative mood, the light behind the smoked glass window dimmed, and the interrogators disappeared from view.

They kept doing this, coming at random hourly intervals, asking her the same question, and she refused to answer it, not until they told her where her friends were and how they were doing.

Chloe laid on the bare floor, white on white, wondering how long it'd been since she'd been captured.

_At least they're not experimenting on me this time_.

With that happy thought she fell asleep.

A siren woke her…the siren that warned her that there was a presence in the room behind the glass and that she was about to have the honor of having another _fascinating_ conversation with the interrogators.

The light behind the smoked glass window cam one, and the interrogators were revealed once more.

"What happened in the Hive?" The first interrogator asked once more.

"You know, the fact that Lex has yet to show up means that something's happened to him." Chloe commented, looking down at her fingernails. "Did someone finally kill him?"

"_What happened in the Hive_?" The second interrogator snapped.

Chloe looked up, surprised. "_Did_ someone kill Lex?"

"I don't think you realize the gravity of your situation." The first interrogator spoke.

Chloe smirked at them. "Do _you_?"

"Things would go better if you would _cooperate_." The second was obviously doing his best to keep his temper under control.

"And _you_ might get some answers if _you_ cooperated." Chloe shot back.

"What happened in the Hive?" The first interrogator tried once more.

In answer, Chloe laid back down on the floor, using her hands behind her as cushions, as she closed her eyes and began to hum 'Staying Alive' by the Bee Gees.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that they'd gone, the light switching off.

They continued with this routine, with this dance, and Chloe couldn't help but feel smug as she realized that despite being held captive, she was the one leading this tango.

Sitting in the corner, her back against the wall, Chloe sighed.

She had no idea if it was night or day, or how many days she'd been kept there.

By now Lois would have definitely known something was wrong and would be trying to look for her.

Chloe only hoped she didn't get herself into trouble.

She stared at the white label on her white hospital gown. It bore the logo of the Umbrella Corporation.

The siren sounded again, and Chloe looked up with a sigh as the light behind the smoked glass window came on.

But the interrogators were nowhere to be seen.

Their seats were empty.

Instead, a half lit figure moved behind the glass, seeming unsteady on its feet.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she heard a terrifyingly familiar sound.

A low groaning noise.

It seemed almost human.

_Almost_.

At that moment, the electronic lock by the door clicked from red to green, and the padded cell door swung open an inch.

Chloe gulped.

There was no telling what horror awaited outside…but what choice did she really have?

Suddenly a shadow appeared through the crack, and then the door was swung open wide to reveal Lois Lane, holding a gun, and another in a hoister under her arm.

She smiled. "Missed me?"

Chloe was unable to believe it was true at first, but then she realized that it really _was_ her cousin, and she flew to her, hugging her tightly. "_Lois_!"

"You didn't think I'd leave you here to _rot_, did you?" Lois asked, hugging her back before pulling away and looking around her nervously. "Some _really_ sick shit has been happening, Baby Cuz. We need to get the _hell_ outta Racoon City. _Now_. While we still _can_."

Chloe nodded, sliding the gun out of Lois' hoister and checked to make sure it was loaded and the safety off before sticking her head out of the cell, looking to the right

It was the same bright white on white, a corridor stretching off into infinity.

Gun trained in front of her, Chloe nervously peered to the left…and barely kept herself from screaming when she came face-to-chest with two figures.

Her gaze went up, ready to shoot, when she recognized the faces of the people dressed in identical hospital gowns as her.

"Sam!" She whispered, lowering her gun. "Rain!" Throwing precaution to the wind she threw herself at them, hugging them tightly, so _relieved_.

The hugged her back.

Lois stepped out of the cell, raising an eyebrow at them. "Friends of yours?"

Chloe pulled away and nodded. "Lois, these are Sam and Rain---I never got their surnames." She turned to Sam and Rain, who looked amused with her. "Guys, this is my cousin and partner in crime, Lois Lane."

Sam shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lois seemed amused for some reason.

Rain shook her hand as well. "We would have died if it hadn't been for Chloe's quick thinking."

"I can understand that." Lois nodded.

"Where _were_ you guys?" Chloe asked, just so _relieved_ that they were okay.

"They were holding us in cells next door." Sam responded.

"Kappa?" The blonde was scared to be hopeful.

Rain sighed and shook her head. "He's not here." She gazed down the endless white corridor, there was no sign of life. "We seem to be the only ones here."

"Where is everyone?" Chloe turned to Lois. "How were you able to infiltrate an Umbrella Corp facility so easily?"

"Why couldn't it have been because of my incredible skills?" Lois wanted to know, before a sound somewhere up the corridor made her go pale. "We have to get out of here. That might be another of those _things_."

Chloe, remembering the half lit figure staggering in the interrogation, went pale as well, as suddenly everything made sense. "They reopened the Hive."

Sam and Rain's eyes widened in horror.

"They couldn't have been so stupid!" Sam exclaimed, running his hand over his hair.

"Wanna bet?" Rain looked around the corridor, looking for some sort of weapon yet not really finding any.

"Let's get out of here." Chloe turned to Lois. "Lead the way."

With Lois in front and Chloe bringing up the rear, they made it out of the facility and walked out into the middle of downtown Raccoon City. But it wasn't like it'd been days before. It was now devastated, as if a war had taken place and they hadn't known.

Cars were crashed in the street, not one single human being could be seen, and a newspaper blowing past Chloe read "THE DEAD WALK", summing up perfectly what had happened.

The idiots from Umbrella Corp had reopened the Hive, and let the virus out, and now the whole of Raccoon City was under siege from the undead.

Rain motioned to Sam with her head towards a crashed police cruiser, and they made their way silently throughout the mess of cars, looking inside and finding a gun and a shotgun.

Pumping the shotgun and pocketing the extra bullets, Sam's eyes narrowed in determination.

Chloe didn't realize she was admiring him until Lois nudged her playfully with her elbow. "And here all this time I was _worried_ about you." She teased.

"What?" Chloe asked, blushing slightly, trying to deny it despite the red creeping up her neck.

Lois chuckled evilly.

Sam turned towards them as Rain and he returned to Lois and Chloe, his blue/green gaze zeroing on Chloe almost as instinct.

Chloe blushed darker and looked away and cleared her throat, deciding she was going to _hurt_ Lois for making her blush like this in front of him.

"Listen." Rain, totting her new gun, narrowed her eyes.

They listened, and heard that low moaning that'd accompanied them all throughout the Hive.

Lois took in a deep breath and gulped. "Can we go now? The whole city has been blocked off, quarantined, but there's one section where they're letting out anyone who can prove that they aren't infected. We need to get there now before something happens and they close our only exit shut."

The small group shared a look and nodding, training their weapons as they started moving as a unit, their fight far from over.

* * *

**The END?**

**Lol.**

**Review for old time's sake?**


End file.
